


One Night

by Meg10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Daddy Dean (eventual), F/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Protective Dean, Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg10/pseuds/Meg10
Summary: It only took one night to change your life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story, I'm still in the process of writing it and would really appreciate feedback. This is just a sneak peak of what is to come, if there are people who want to keep reading please leave kudos! If you have suggestions I am open to those too! Thank you for reading!

One night was all it took for your whole world to change. A night filled with liquor and a hunter named Dean Winchester. 

You had known Dean and Sam for a few years now and had been living at the bunker for the same amount of time. After a particularly hard and risky hunt, you and Dean had decided to celebrate a little too much and the next morning you woke up next to Dean in his bed. Naked.

As much as you had dreamed about this kind of thing happening, this was not the way you had imagined it to go down. Trying to recall anything about last night, you remember bits and pieces. Like drinking whiskey in the library with Dean, flashes of color, and finally the feeling of pleasure.

Shaking yourself out of your memories, you decide to get out while Dean was still asleep so that you wouldn’t have to face the regret you knew you would see on his face if he knew. If you only remembered a tiny bit, then what would he remember when he drank more than you.

Slowly, you start to climb out of his arms only stopping when he would move or make a noise. His arms were wrapped around your stomach and his legs were intertwined in yours. It took at least five solid minutes of moving and stopping before you were completely free of his warm embrace. Looking around, you find your clothes and quickly put them on before tip-toeing to the door. Glancing back one last time, you see the mighty hunter looking relaxed and at peace. It had been years since you had seen that look on his face.

Knowing that he would wake up soon, you quietly open the door and walk out. After shutting the door, you make your way to your room. The tears are starting to fall when you walk into a large chest. Quickly wiping your tears, you look up to see Sam watching you in amusement that quickly turned to concern when he saw the tears.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong? Did you and Dean fight? I didn’t hear anything this morning,” the way he said it implied that he had heard us last night. Your face heated up and you felt the tears returning. “Hey, talk to me please,” Sam begged me.

Opening your mouth to answer him, you were interrupted when Dean popped his head into the hall. He looked confused in a really cute way that had you wanting to smile, but what came out of his mouth had that wiped right off your face.

“Hey, do you know what happened last night? I can’t remember anything and I literally woke up naked, I mean not that that’s an issue but I pride myself in remembering everything,” he looked between both you and Sam.

Sam looked like he was going to answer but you shot him a look that shut him up. You shook your head at him while Sam looked confused.

“No Dean, I don’t know what you did last night. When I went to bed you and (Y/N) were still up and going strong on the whiskey.”

Sighing a silent sigh of relief that Sam hadn’t given you away you gave them both a small smile, “Well, I’m going to get into the shower. I don’t know about you guys but I feel awful and I’ll probably go back to sleep after cleaning up.” With that you almost ran to your room.

Knowing that Sam would be finding you to talk, you locked your door and after a long hot shower, went back to bed. Before falling asleep, you cried what you told yourself would be the only tears for the hurt over getting what you wanted but not being able to remember it. Dean would never feel about you the way that you felt about him. He had been hurt too many times to put himself out there again. No matter how much it hurt to admit, you had to put this behind you, to try your hardest to forget it even happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a kudos! Hope you enjoy this next part. I have a few more chapters written and I'm still writing so hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon!

You startled awake to a knock at your door. For a minute, you contemplated whether or not to pretend to still be asleep before Sam spoke up.

“I have food (Y/N), your favorite.”

Perking up at the smells coming through the door you relented and told him he could come in. When he opened the door, and saw your face he quickly shut the door, giving you a soft smile before handing over the food.

As you ate, you could feel his eyes on you and you knew he was dying to ask about what happened. Coming to the end of the food you looked up at him, sighed, and signaled for him to ask his questions.

“How are you?”

You scoffed, “I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t. What happened with Dean? I know for a fact that you like him so why are you upset about what happened? He doesn’t remember, he kept asking if he went out or if I heard anything last night.” He looked at me with concern, “I don’t like lying to him (Y/N). So why are you pretending nothing happened?”

“If he knew he would regret it and I can’t deal with that,” you muttered under your breath.

Sam sighed, “No he wouldn’t, (Y/N), I know you don’t believe it but he does like you. I know he doesn’t show it and probably won’t act on it, but he does have feelings for you.”  
Shaking your head, you disagree, “No, I don’t think so. I just want to forget about this. This life isn’t built for relationships. You know that I can’t risk his life because I want to what? Have sex? Because even if he did have feelings for me, nothing would come of it. There isn’t going to be a happy ending for us.”

“You don’t know that,” when you didn’t say anything he sighed again. “Let me just say this one more time. I don’t like lying to him and I think you should tell him what happened.”

You continued to shake your head so he ran his hand down your head then got up to leave. He grabbed the empty plate and walked to the door. With one last look at you and a sigh, Sam left, shutting the door behind him.

Over the next few weeks you tried to avoid Dean while still going on hunts with the brothers. There had been a demon killing innocent people and then there had been a vengeful spirit that threw you around before finally being put to rest. After that a week or so went by with no other hunts. It took you about that long to realize something was wrong.

Every morning would start with you throwing up in the toilet until you were dry heaving. When you finally stopped, you would brush your teeth and try to look like you hadn’t just barfed. You had lost weight, Sam and Dean both had made comments on that fact. After the sixth day of puking and being exhausted, you realized what could be happening in a thought that left you cold and nauseous again.

Counting back, you found that you were at least two weeks late. Still hugging the toilet, you started shaking and dry heaving again. That was how Dean found you an fifteen minutes later.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” He asks as he rushes to your side, his hands snaking around your waist to hold you.

The feeling of him holding your stomach had you dry heaving into the toilet more. Not knowing if what you thought was true and if it was, you knew that he wouldn’t touch you again. Those thoughts alone had you crying again and had you pulling in short gasps that left you lightheaded and dizzy.

“Shh, calm down, it’ll be okay. Just breathe (Y/N), just breathe.”

Taking in short little breathes, you slowly stop crying and dry heaving. Your stomach and head both hurt but its better now that you can actually take a deep breath.

“That’s better, good job. Now do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Dean sounded so worried, but there was no way in hell you were telling him you thought you were pregnant. And oh yeah, that it could only be his. That would go over so well.

“I’ve, ah, been sick. I’ll be fine,” you told him. His face showed he didn’t believe you but he offered his hand to stand up.

“Are you sure? Cause that looked pretty close to a panic attack to me."

“Yeah, I’m sure. Um, I do need to go to the store though. I should probably pick up some nausea medicine or something.”

Dean looked at you funny, “Okay, well let me get my keys and we’ll take Baby.”

That word alone had you freezing before you registered what he had said. Shaking your head, you wave him off.

“That’s okay, I can do it. I know Sammy has been saying he needs stuff too, I don’t think you want to be seen buying his shampoo.” Thinking back to the time Dean had been forced to buy Sam’s special shampoo, you knew he wouldn’t want to do it again.

Dean shuddered and looked scared for a second before composing his face and giving a little laugh.

“Okay, just don’t let Sam put a scratch on her.” He stopped and looked at you, “And (Y/N), don’t think this is over. I know something is wrong, and I will find out what. You can trust me with anything.”

You give a small nod, trying not to show your emotions on your face. You knew that if you did there was no way he was leaving you alone until you told him. Walking through the hallways in a daze, you bump into someone.

“Woah, (Y/N), where are you going?”

Mentally shaking yourself you glance around, “To find you. Um, I need to go to the store and um, I told Dean you could take me.”

Sam looked confused at my answer, “Why not just have Dean take you? I don’t mind but I thought you would like some alone time to talk about things.” He gave you a hard, ‘you know what I’m talking about’ look.

You start to tear up, “I can’t Sam, you know I can’t. Besides if what I’m thinking is true he’ll probably find out anyway.”

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? What are you talking about?” Sam put his hands on your shoulder’s, trying to give you some comfort.

“In the car,” you manage to say through the tears that were now streaming down your face.

Somehow you ended up in Baby, riding shotgun as Sam drove quietly to the little store near the bunker. Lost in thought you missed the worried glances he was shooting you. All you could think about was how you had always wanted to be a mother, but had never gotten the chance between school, work, and then finding out the truth about the world of the supernatural. Before losing your best friend and almost your life.

You had been living with Elizabeth since nursing school and after you both graduated you had rented a small house together. It had been a small farmhouse with the closest neighbors being a mile away. You had both enjoyed living there until the night you came home from your shift at the hospital to find Beth lying in a pool of her own blood with her chest ripped open. Letting out a scream you had run to her only to be thrown into a wall by something strong. When you woke up, you were in the same hospital you worked at, with a green-eyed man sitting beside you.

That man had turned out to be none other than Dean Winchester. You had fallen for him immediately but kept it hidden as you traveled with them back to their home. After you knew what was in the world you had decided to start hunting and Sam had insisted that you come with them since he already saw you as a little sister in many ways.

The car stopping pulled you out of your memories. Sam was looking at you, as if waiting for you to say something but you said nothing as you got out. He moved to follow but you held up a hand to stop him, murmuring that it would only take a minute.

Grabbing what you needed along with a few other things to throw Dean off the case, you checked out. Getting back in the car, you took a deep breath before grabbing one of the many pregnancy tests you had gotten. You held it up for Sam to see, not watching his face for a reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter, I work all week so I wanted to give you this one before the work week hits. Hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos or a comment!

You heard his gasp and then a sigh before you felt strong arms wrap around you and pull you close. When you felt his warm body press against yours, you lost it and started sobbing. Even though you knew you might not be pregnant, you had a sinking suspicion that you were, and you had no idea how you would handle it. 

“Oh (Y/N), why didn’t you tell me sooner? I thought you two would have used protection,” you felt him sigh as your body tensed and you pulled back.

“We did. We aren’t as stupid as you think we are Sam.” With that you turned, swiping at your tears angrily. This was why you hadn’t wanted to say anything, you knew they would blame you.

Sam sighed, “That’s not what I meant (Y/N), I just figured you were on the pill or something and that Dean wouldn’t let being drunk get in the way of being safe. You know I don’t think you’re stupid.”

New tears were welling in your eyes, “I’m sorry Sam.” You started crying even harder than before, knowing that you had snapped at someone who was trying to help you.

“It’s okay, come here.” Sam pulled you to his chest again as you cried.

Once you had calmed down enough that you could at least see, you pulled from his grasp again and told him to drive back to the bunker. He acted like he was going to argue but you gave him a look that told him you didn’t want to hear anymore.

Soon enough, you were back in the garage at the bunker trying to pull yourself together in order to make it back to the bathroom without Dean noticing you. But just as soon as you got out of the car, you knew that wasn’t going to be possible seeing as he was waiting for you all at the door. 

As you got closer, Dean stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the door facing. He glanced between you and Sam curiously, looking down at Sam’s empty hands before getting a confused look on his face.

“Sam, why are you making (Y/N) carry all the stuff? Jeez dude, didn’t I teach you anything,” Dean said as he came toward you, reaching out to grab them.

Jerking them away, you tried to walk faster to get past him. Sam gave you a sympathetic look but blocked your way and then hurried past his brother muttering about a book.   
You glared at the back of his head as he all but ran from the room, leaving Dean standing in front of you.

“What’s his problem?” he asked as he glanced over his shoulder at his retreating brother.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to go take a nap,” you said as you tried to maneuver around him.

His head turned back to you and he stepped to the side to keep you from running like Sam had. The look he gave you told you brought his earlier words back to you about not the conversation not being over yet. Watching your feet, you could feel his eyes on you as you fidgeted.

“(Y/N), what’s going on with you? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, you’re sick and losing weight, and this morning I found you having a panic attack. Don’t try to tell me that it’s nothing because I know there is something wrong,” his voice got quiet. “If I did something can you just tell me, I miss you.”

Tears came back to your eyes as you glanced up to see his distraught face. The fact that he thought he had done something was both comical and very close to the truth. You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry again.

“It’s nothing Dean, I’m just a little sick. I’m sure I’ll be fine soon” yeah maybe in approximately eight months, you thought to yourself. “We’ll hang out soon, I promise, just let me get better okay?” You might love Dean, but the friendship you had was great too and honestly you had missed hanging out with him.

“How about this? I go and make some soup for you, and then we watch a movie together?” Dean was already looking like an excited puppy at his plan, it was going to be impossible to tell him no.

“Okay, just uh, give me some time to shower and change,” you tried to smile back. “You can pick the movie.”

Dean seemed happy and distracted, so you hurried past him and headed straight for your room. After quickly grabbing two of the tests, you buried them in the sweatpants and t-shirt you were going to wear after you showered. Checking the halls, you all but ran to the bathroom, locking the door before taking the tests. You didn’t want to see the results but you knew you had to find out, so you decided to go ahead and take a shower to prolong the inevitable.

Once you had washed your hair, you shaved your legs, before finally using your favorite body wash in the hopes it would calm you down. After what seemed like both an eternity and just a few seconds, you ran out of things to do and you couldn’t put it off anymore. Without looking at them as you dried off and got dressed, you decided to wait a little longer before finding out. You wanted to enjoy spending time with Dean and if you knew you were pregnant with his child, you wouldn’t be able to. At least this way, you didn’t know for sure and could ignore it for a couple hours at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy at work and watching my nieces. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Closing your eyes, you reached for the tests and once you had them, you wrapped them in the shirt you had just taken off. Opening you eyes again, you glanced at yourself in the mirror. Your skin had taken on a paler than usual look while the rest of you just looked exhausted. You had never slept well after you started hunting but since the night you had sex with Dean, it was even harder to get even just a few hours of solid sleep.

Opening the door, you made your way back to your room where you hid the shirt with the tests in the top drawer of your dresser, promising yourself you would look at them after the movie. Trying to put on a smile, you headed towards the kitchen, guessing that’s where you would find Dean. Sure enough, as you got there you could hear him humming while he danced around making a can of chicken noodle soup.

As you got closer, he heard you and turned around with a blush on his face. You didn’t have to fake the smile that made its way to your face. Dean grinned before turning back to the stove.

“It’s just about done, just have a seat. How are you feeling?”

Taking a seat at the table you tried not to think too hard about that question. Your stomach hadn’t settled down all the way, your head hurt, and there was a very strong feeling in your gut that everything was about to turn upside down. In truth you felt horrible but you weren’t going to tell him that.

“I’m better. Just needed to relax I guess,” trying to sound convincing you smiled. “Have you decided what we’re watching? And where?”

“Oh, I was just going to set up my laptop in my room like usual. I was thinking maybe Red, you know that movie about the retired CIA agent. It’s hilarious and I know you like it.”

“Sounds good.” Hopefully it would distract you enough to stop thinking about what was in your room right now. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence later, Dean was sitting a bowel of chicken noodle soup down in front of you along with a bottle of water. He sat across from you with a beer that you stared at longingly before trying to eat. The nausea hadn’t gone away but it wasn’t as bad now and you knew you needed to get something in your body before the brothers decided to force you to the hospital.

Eating slowly, you were able to keep the chicken noodle soup down. Once that was gone, you actually started to feel better. Your stomach wasn’t rolling, and you felt like you could eat more but decided not to push it. Maybe this meant that you really were just sick, and you weren’t pregnant. It’s possible you had the flu or even one of those nasty stomach bugs that lasted awhile.

Convincing yourself that you were just sick didn’t really work but you were able to not think about it until you were curling up on Dean’s bed getting ready to watch the movie. 

After he set up the laptop, he motioned for you to lay beside him with his arm around you. This was how you usually watched movies but being this close was torture. You were acutely aware of how close his hand was to your side and couldn’t help but thinking about having his hands rubbing your stomach as it is swollen with his child. You tense up, realizing what you were thinking, and you feel Dean pull back to look at you.

“You okay? Gonna be sick again?” Dean paused the movie before reaching over the side of the bed toward his waste basket.

“Um, no I’m okay. I just, I need to go lay down. My head’s starting to hurt.” You stammer out, realizing how stupid you were for thinking you could wait to look at the tests. You quickly tried to jump up, but you got dizzy from how fast you moved. Dean caught you and sat you back on the bed.

“Wow, slow down. Just lay down here, I’ll go get you some water and advil.”

Before you could stop him, he was running off. When you were alone, that’s when it hit you that this was the first time you were back in his room since that night. Nausea rolled over you as you reached for the waste basket Dean had grabbed. Throwing up all the soup you had eaten was not a pleasant experience and by the time Dean got back you were still hunched over.

“That’s it. Come on, I’m taking you to the doctor. This has gone on long enough,” he said as he rushed over to you, sitting the water and pill on his night stand.

Waving him off you heaved one last time before sitting up and groaning. He handed you a tissue and then the water before trying to get you on your feet.

“Dean, I’ll be fine, just let me go to my room,” you begged him.

“No, there is something wrong and I want to know what it is. You are never sick, and you’ve been sick for at least a week. I’ve let this go on long enough. I’m surprised that you would let yourself get this sick without doing anything.” Dean was wearing his concerned face which made you feel bad. You didn’t want to worry him like this.

Tears came to your eyes, “Um, fine, just let me go change okay?”

Dean nodded but as you tried to get up, he slid his arm around your waist to help support you. Before you could say anything, he was basically carrying you to your room. He sat you on your bed before going to your dresser. Your heart stopped as he reached out to grab the top drawer.

“No!” you shouted out without thinking. “I mean, uh, I can get clothes. Why don’t you go find Sam. See if he has any of that herbal tea? It might help soothe my stomach, so I don’t throw up in Baby.”

Dean gave you a perplexed look but at the mention of vomit and his beloved car, he was nodding and turning toward the door. As he reached it he looked back at you.

“Are you sure you can get dressed by yourself? I don’t want you passing out on me. You don’t need a concussion on top of whatever you got now.”

You nodded, holding your breath until he was out of the room and down the hallway. Letting out a shaky breath you get up slowly to shut the door. Turning back to your dresser, you head for the top drawer and the shirt you know holds a life changing secret. Pulling the drawer out slowly, you grab the wadded-up shirt and go to sit gingerly on your bed.

Gathering all the courage left in your body you unwrap the shirt and turn over the tests. They were both pink and girly, but it was the two little positive signs that held your attention. Two little positive signs that meant your future was going to be very different from now on. Positive signs that tied you to the man that you were in love with, but he didn’t even remember you had sex.

Oddly enough, now that you knew, the nausea seemed to ease off. Which would have been great except now you had even bigger things to worry about. Like how you were going to tell Dean Winchester that he was going to be a father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hit by inspiration and wrote another chapter, so I decided to give you guys another update! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment.

You don’t know how long you sit there before you hear footsteps outside your room and then a knock. Scrambling you cover the tests with your pillow before going back to your dresser and pretend to look for clothes as you call for whoever it is to come in.

Glancing up you see that it’s Sam carrying a steaming cup of tea in his hand. Shutting the door behind him he puts the cup down and sits on your bed, very close to the pillow that hid your news.

“Dean said he was taking you to the doctor. He also said something about getting a bucket for the car right after telling me to get you tea.” Sam looked at you suspiciously.

“Um, yeah, I threw up again and he freaked out. I convinced him to at least let me change but uh, I don’t think I need to go anymore. At least not to the doctor he thinks I need to go to.” Tears come to your eyes as you basically spelled out that you were in fact pregnant to him.

Sam has always been smart, and you can see the exact moment he realizes what you’ve said. A look of sympathy and excitement comes to his face before he is up and wrapping his arms around you. You let the tears fall as the full weight of what you have gotten yourself into hits you. You were going to be a mother.

You cry for a few minutes before you try to speak to Sam, “How am I supposed to tell him? What is he going to think? He doesn’t even remember it, there is no way he’ll believe me. Why was I so stupid?”

“Oh, (Y/N), it’s going to be fine. You are not stupid, and we will get through this. No matter what, you can always count on us finding a way to get though anything.” He hesitated before speaking again, “Are you sure? I mean sometimes those tests aren’t accurate?”

Pulling away you reach for the pillow, pulling it away to show him both tests, “Yes, I’m sure. I have a few more just to be sure but I don’t think two would show a false positive.” You scoff, that would be just your luck though, getting you stressed and if you were honest about it, excited only to find out that the stupid tests were wrong.

Sam picks up the tests which kinda grosses you out, but you say nothing as he glances back up at you. You feel like you want to cry again but you hold it in as you sink down beside him.

“When are you going to tell him?”

“Tell who, what?” Dean’s voice rings out as he steps into your room, his eyes immediately take in Sam and what he holds in his hands. “What are those?”

You practically rip them out of Sam’s hands and shove them under the blanket, “Nothing.”

“No, I know what those are, those were pregnancy tests. Why were you holding pregnancy tests Sam? Did you knock someone up?” Dean looks extremely confused now. “I know they aren’t (Y/N)’s, so who is she Sammy?”

“What do you mean, you know they aren’t mine? Am I that repulsive that nobody would want me?” Your hormones are already messing with you and the thought of Dean basically saying nobody would have sex with you had you seeing red.

Dean blushes, “No, that’s not what I meant,” but you cut him off.

“That’s great to know Winchester. Thanks for the vote of confidence. And just so you know those are mine.”

Sam stands up awkwardly and starts to slink from the room. Dean watches him go with envy, wishing he could escape before what you say really sinks in.

“Wait. What do you mean they are yours? Why do you think you’re pregnant? You haven’t even gone to the bar with me in weeks. You never leave the bunker except on hunts and then you are always with us.” He looks confused before rage takes over his features, “Who did this (Y/N)? I’m going to rip them apart. They can’t get away with hurting you,” you start laughing at this.

“Good luck with that Winchester.” You are now laughing even harder, knowing what Dean is thinking happened to you.

“(Y/N), what the hell is happening? Why won’t you tell me who did this? You know you can come to me or Sam with anything. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I promise that the bastard won’t see the light of day again.”

Dean’s rambling is starting to get on your nerves again. Why does he think someone raped you? Honestly, if the situation wasn’t what it was you might have thought this was actually really funny. You may be laughing but that was only to keep yourself from freaking out. As it was, Dean was starting to look murderous and you needed to deal with that before anything else.

“Dean. Dean! I wasn’t raped. Just calm down.” You had to scream for him to hear you. Once he did he fell silent.

“Well, then you never mentioned a guy before. Wait, did you go to one of those sperm donation places? Come on (Y/N), why would you do something like that? You don’t know anything about those kinds of guys, they could be anyone. They could be a freaking monster!”

You couldn’t listen to this anymore, “Just get out Dean! Seriously, if that’s what you think of me then just get out of my room! I don’t need to deal with this too.”

“No, I’m just trying to figure out why you wouldn’t tell me that you wanted a kid bad enough that you would go and do something stupid like that!” He was yelling by the end of his sentence.

Silent rage filled you, “Oh I did something stupid alright, but it wasn’t that!”

“Then what did you do?! Please enlighten me because the suspense is killing me right now!”

“I did you, Winchester! After a night of celebrating, we fell into bed and when I got up neither of us had clothes on! I remembered bits and pieces of our night together, so I snuck out. Then when you didn’t remember I decided to forget it. But guess what, that came back to bite me in the ass because now I’m going to have your baby!” You hadn’t meant to tell him like that and when you see him freeze as he took in what you said you bolted out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope to have another ready tomorrow. Enjoy!

You couldn’t face him right now, so you ran. You didn’t even realize where you were going before you were there. When you had moved in you had explored and found a room that had all kinds of old medical supplies in it. As far as you knew, neither of the brothers knew it was there and so you came here when you wanted to be alone. It reminded you of when you didn’t know about the supernatural creatures stalking the night, a simpler time that you missed occasionally.

Quietly you slide the door shut before crossing the room to sink onto the cot in the corner. You had brought in blankets for when it was cold and now you wrapped yourself in one as you closed your eyes and tried not to cry. The reality of what had just happened hit you. On one hand, you had told Dean he was going to be a father and on the other he had assumed so many things about you that you wanted to scream.

You had known him for years and that’s all he thought about you, that nobody would want you and that you would purposefully bring a child into this life. Tears of hurt slide down your face as you squeeze your eyes shut. Remembering the look of shock on his face as you ran passed him, more tears fell, knowing that you weren’t what he wanted and actually seeing it were two very different things.

As you sat in the dark room, you thought about what you were going to do. Since he apparently didn’t want you, you weren’t going to stay here any longer. You would leave and carve out a new life for yourself and your baby. If it was the last thing you did, you would give your child a good life filled with love. You knew that at some point you would need to get up and face him, but you were too much of a coward to do that yet.

At some point, you must have fallen asleep because the next thing you knew, you were being carried by strong arms. You were still tired, since you hadn’t been sleeping well and through half-lidded eyes you saw that none other than Dean was carrying you. You wanted to put up a fight but right now you just wanted to sleep. The only thing you noticed was that he looked stressed, his jaw was clenched, and he didn’t look down at you.

A few tears leak out of your eyes before you close them again. Just a few seconds later, you feel yourself being put down on a soft bed. One that smells like Dean. He took you to his room, but before you say anything, you slip deeper into sleep. Before you fall completely asleep though, you hear Sam and Dean talking right outside the room.

“Where was she?”

“This room she goes to sometimes. I am such an idiot! I knew that wasn’t a dream with her. But she didn’t say anything, so I just assumed I had made it up. I figured even if it was real, she wouldn’t want to relive it. It’s not like I blame her for wanting to forget it, she deserves so much better dude.”

“Would you shut the hell up? Dude, she was upset because you didn’t remember. I saw her that morning. She came out of there crying, thinking you would regret sleeping with her. She has been a mess ever since. Not being able to focus on hunts,” Sam was concerned about both you and his brother.

“Dude, we let her hunt! What if something’s wrong with her or the baby? That last hunt was bad, she got thrown around a few times. Shit, I don’t know what I would do if something’s wrong with either of them. I love her Sam, and this baby, I can’t have anything happen to either one of them.”

Their voices got muffled as they moved farther away from the doorway and without any sounds you quickly fell asleep all the way, the whole time wondering if anything you had heard was true or if you had just dreamed it.

You woke up to someone moving around the room. Stretching out, you opened your eyes to look around before you remembered everything that had happened. You froze, your eyes locking on Dean who had also stopped moving when he saw you were awake. Neither of you said anything for a few minutes, the tension and awkwardness rising with every second.

Finally, you broke eye contact and started sitting up. You knew this needed to happen, you just wished you could have had something strong to drink beforehand. Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak, Dean held up his hand to stop you.

“(Y/N), wait. I know we need to talk but first can you try to eat something? Or at least have a little water?” Dean’s voice was strained, as if he was having trouble talking to you.

Not knowing what to say, you nodded without making eye contact again. You started to get up, realizing again that you were in his bed, when he rushed over to you. He wasn’t sure if you were stable enough, seeing how you hadn’t been able to keep anything down and he didn’t know how long it had been since you had anything to drink.

It seemed like he was right to be worried because as soon as you stood up your knees buckled. Before you could fall though, Dean caught you and gently placed you back on the bed. You couldn’t tell which of the two Deans was the real one so you shut your eyes but that just made you even more dizzy.

“Easy, are you okay? Hey, (Y/N), open your eyes and look at me. Please, (Y/N)” Deans voice sounded frantic and you wanted to open your eyes, you really did but you just couldn’t make them.

“Dizzy,” you managed to get out before you couldn’t make any more noise.

You felt yourself being picked up and carried out of the room while Dean was yelling for Sam to get the car started. You floated in and out of consciousness as he took you to the car. Right before you drifted off for the last time you could hear the engine running and Dean whispering for you to hold on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy, and please leave me a comment!

Sometime later you woke up to beeping. Your mind was still foggy but slowly you pieced together what had happened. The beeping sound sped up and you knew from your time working in a hospital that that’s exactly where you were right now. You suddenly became aware of someone holding your hand when they squeezed it slightly.

Slowly you opened your eyes to find a dark room, the only light coming from the monitors beside your bed. With that light you are able to make out Dean’s face watching you. When he saw your eyes on him, he smiled before hitting the call button on your bed to get your nurse. He looked like he was going to speak when a woman in blue scrubs came in.

“I see that your awake now. My name is Alice, I’m your nurse. How are you feeling?”

Trying to speak, you feel like there is cotton in your throat. Dean seems to know what is wrong because just a second later he is handing you ice chips in a cup. After letting a few of them melt in your mouth it doesn’t feel quite as bad.

“Like crap. What happened?” Your voice sounded coarse from not being used.

“Well when you came in you were unconscious. You were dehydrated and malnourished, but you did well when we got the IV fluids running. You have been here on the unit for a few hours now. You gave your boyfriend quite a scare.” Alice smiled at you before glancing at Dean.

Confusion filled your head. Boyfriend? Dean? Why would she think that? Before you could ask you felt your heart stop as you thought about your baby. What had your condition done to your child. You were a bad mom and they weren’t even here yet.

“What about the baby?” You managed to get out before glancing at Dean with a scared look on your face. Dean looked calm so hopefully that meant that there was good news.

Alice gave you a calming smile, “From the tests everything is fine, but I’m calling your doctor now that you are awake so that you can talk to him and he can explain things. Also, he ordered an ultrasound to see around how far along you are and to see how well that baby is doing. Do you need anything before I go?”

“No, I think I’m okay. Thank you.” With that she walked out, leaving you alone with your ‘boyfriend’.

Looking back to Dean, you raise an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. Dean’s face colors before he looks away.

“They wouldn’t let me stay with you unless I was family,” he tells you. “(Y/N), I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do. When we got here they took you away to run tests and wouldn’t let us see you. Finally, they got you somewhat stabilized and brought you here. I told them I was your boyfriend so that you wouldn’t be alone when you woke up.”

“Oh,” was all you could get out. You were too stunned to think of anything else.

“I can, uh, I can leave if you want,” Dean was looking away and started to pull his hand out of yours before you gripped his hand tighter.

“Don’t leave me please,” you said in a small voice.

“I won’t,” he tells you with a smile.

“So, I uh, I guess we should probably talk about everything” you say quietly.

“We will. But first I want to make sure you and our baby is okay. We can work everything out later, and it will all be okay.”

You smiled up at him before falling into a comfortable silence. Just a little while later, you glance up as Alice and a man walked into the room. He introduced himself as Dr. Haynes, an OB-GYN that had taken over your care.

“Well it’s looking like you have gravidarum hyperemesis, which means that your pregnancy triggered severe nausea and vomiting. It’s rare but can happen during pregnancy. I’m going to keep you here to give you more IV fluids as well as anti-nausea medicine. Once I feel that your adequately hydrated, and your condition controlled you’ll go home on vitamins and dietary supplements.”

You knew from your time as a nurse that this would probably go away in a few months but until then it sounded like you would be on bed rest. Between what the doctor had said, and the look Dean was giving you, you wouldn’t be allowed to do anything for yourself in the coming weeks.

“Okay. Alice said something about an ultrasound that you ordered. Are you able to do that here? Or do I have to go to imaging? We used to have portable machines on the labor and delivery floor I worked on.”

“We have our own. We can do it whenever you want, I have time now if that’s okay?” Dr. Haynes seemed surprised and impressed that you had asked. He probably didn’t get very many patients who knew about these types of things.

Looking at Dean, you nodded, “Now would be great.” You were starting to get excited just thinking about seeing your baby for the first time. You knew it wouldn’t look like much since you were only like six weeks along, but it was still making your heart race. It was an even longer shot that you would hear the heartbeat since you usually couldn’t hear them so early.

When the doctor and Alice had left the room, you turned to Dean with a grin on your face. He had a similar expression that told you maybe he wanted this as much as you did. 

Before either of you said anything, Alice was wheeling in a huge machine and started getting it set up.

Once the machine was on, Dr. Haynes came in and sat down beside your bed on a stool. Grabbing the jelly, he warned that it would be cold before squirting some on your stomach and reaching for the ultrasound wand. He worked the wand around for a minute before settling down on your uterus, more specifically the little blob inside it.

“Okay, so this right here is your baby. From these measurements you look to be around five and a half weeks along.” Dr. Haynes pointed out your baby for you before hitting a few buttons to print you a picture. “Everything seems to be progressing normally, nothing looks abnormal, but I still want you to stay here until we can get the vomiting under control. Now while these print, why don’t you clean off.” He handed you a towel to clean the jelly off.

You took it silently, still shocked and in awe of seeing the tiny little baby inside of you. If you had any doubts about being a mother before, they were long gone. When you didn’t use the towel, you felt large hands take it from you and gently wipe off your belly. Looking over, you saw Dean with a look of awe that matched your own as he stared at your flat stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! You have no idea how much they mean to me!

“Dean,” you said quietly once the doctor left the room with the ultrasound machine.

He turned to look at you with tears in his eyes, that he quickly wiped away before leaning down to hug you tightly. His arms made you feel safe and warm, and you never wanted to leave them, but you really needed to talk about this. As much as you wanted to put this off, it would be better in the long run if you didn’t.

Pulling back, you looked into his eyes before glancing down. You knew you needed to talk but you had no idea where to start. There was no way that he wasn’t mad at you. This lifestyle was no place for kids and he and his brother knew that better than anyone.

“I uh, I just want to say that no matter what happens I want to keep this baby. Even if I have to move out and get a job again, I will do whatever it takes to keep this child safe.” You wanted to get that out in the open at the start so that he knew where you stood.

Dean looked shocked, “Why would you have to move out? (Y/N), I want this baby just as much as you do. Am I shocked? Yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want this. It’s going to be hard, but I believe we can do this.”

Tears sprung up in your eyes, you were happy that that was out of the way and that he was on board. You remembered back to the fight you had with him when he found out you were pregnant, and you felt the need to apologize for how you yelled at him.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you. I was so scared of how you would react that I tried I just took it out on you.” Tears began to fall down your face, “I can’t believe I acted like that. You guys are the only ones I have, and I was horrible to you. I made Sam lie to you for weeks now and I didn’t care how he felt about it. He didn’t want to, but I was selfish and didn’t care what he wanted. He’s your brother and I was putting a wedge in between you guys and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you guys were fighting,” you started sobbing as you trailed off on a tangent. You weren’t even making sense anymore.

“Hold on, calm down,” Dean wrapped his arms around you again as he tried to calm you. “Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be fine. Take deep breaths, that’s good.”

Once you had calmed down, you continued to hold onto Dean with your face in his shirt. He was so warm that you already dreaded letting go of him.

“Now, what do you mean Sam lied to me?” Dean tried to keep his voice light, but you could hear an edge that meant someone was in trouble.

Sheepishly, you pulled back and averted your eyes, “When I woke up that morning and I realized what had happened I snuck out and ran right into Sam.” You huffed a little laugh, “He teased me, but I told he couldn’t tell you. He wasn’t happy and kept pushing for me to tell you, but I was too scared, afraid you would regret it. Then when you found me by the toilet and I realized I might be pregnant, I had a panic attack. That’s why I made Sam go with me to the store, he already knew we had sex and it was easier to explain to him than it would have been with you. He knew I was going to take the tests but then you wanted to watch a movie, so I put off looking at them. When you came in, I had just found out and Sam was pushing me to tell you. I didn’t know how and that’s when you heard us.”

Dean’s face didn’t betray anything when you glanced up at him, and you knew he was mad at you or Sam or both.

“I’m sorry,” you told him in a quiet voice.

He looked down at you and saw the tears springing up in your eyes again and he rushed to pull you to his chest again. His hands ran soothing tracks up and down your back.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I’m not mad, I’m just sad that you didn’t feel like you could tell me. And trust me when I say that I do not regret that night at all. I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and you weren’t there. I figured either it didn’t happen, or you wanted to forget so I never mentioned it. But I will never regret what we did, you have to remember that.”

Sighing, you looked up at him before lifting your lips to his in a sweet kiss that started to heat up when you felt nauseous and you pushed him away. He looked startled but then he saw your face was pale and almost green and grabbed the trash can near the bed just in time for you to throw up bile. You kept dry heaving since there was nothing left in your stomach. This went on for what felt like forever but then it was finally stopping, and you were trying to catch your breath. Dean was holding your hair away from you face and pushing the call button.

Before you had caught your breath, Alice walked in and saw you. She rushed over and took the trash can before grabbing an oxygen mask behind your bed and gently putting it on your face. With the help of the mask, you were able to breath easier and calm down. Once she was sure you were okay she told you she would be right back with more nausea medicine.

Alice was only gone a few minutes when she came back with your medicine. As she put it in your IV, you felt a little better. When she was done, she handed you both a copy of the ultrasound picture.

“Dr. Haynes got called into a delivery, so he asked that I gave these to you all. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Shaking your head, you take a few more deep breaths, trying to relax and lean back on the bed. Your stomach was sore from all the dry heaving and you really just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Okay, just hit the button if you need anything. You can use the mask when you need it, but you don’t have to wear it all the time. I’ll be back in a little while with your medicine and to see how you’re doing,” Alice said.

When she left, you slowly took off the mask on your face. You felt a little better, but you didn’t want to keep it on. Looking over to Dean, you saw that he still looked concerned.

“I’m okay, sorry about that,” you told him, blushing. Only you would start throwing up while kissing the guy you liked.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. Are you sure you’re fine? That was scary as hell and I’ve actually been to hell,” Dean still looked freaked out.

Nodding you gave a little laugh, “Yeah, it’s just going to take time to stop randomly throwing up. I’ll be okay in a few months.” You were looking forward to that time. Growing up, you had always hated being sick.

Before you could say anything else, there was knock on your door. When you looked up, Sam was standing in the doorway holding two cups that smelled like coffee. Your nose wrinkled up at the suddenly revolting smell. You had never cared much for the drink, but it was never this bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the short chapter, but I haven't gotten to write as much as I would have liked this week. Hopefully there will be another tomorrow!

As he came in, he handed one of the cups to Dean before sitting his down and giving you a tight hug. Before he let go he kissed the top of your head, letting you know he was worried about you.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I feel better than I did before the fluids and medicine. I just wish I could go home and be in my own bed.” Even though you used to work in a hospital, you hated being the patient and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“You heard Dr. Haynes, (Y/N). You aren’t leaving until this is under control. I don’t want you getting that bad again.” Dean’s voice was firm, and he left no room for argument.

“Don’t start Winchester. I know what he said, and I don’t plan on doing anything stupid. It’s just, I would rather be at home right now,” you snapped at him. Instantly you felt bad, “Sorry that was mean. It’s just I’m a nurse and I know what to look for. Plus, I really don’t like being the patient.”

“It’s fine, I just want you to be okay. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Dean looked close to tears, so you smiled at him to let him know you appreciated it.

“I’m with Dean on this one, (Y/N). We didn’t know what was happening when you passed out. That was scary for us, and something I really don’t want to see again. Now, what did the doctor say?” Sam was looking between you and Dean, waiting to see which one would answer him.

You spoke up, “It’s just severe nausea and vomiting, it’s something that can happen during a pregnancy. It’s called gravidarum hyperemesis, and it usually goes away in a few months. He wants to keep me on IV fluids and nausea meds until its under control. When I do get to go home, I’ll probably be on bed rest for awhile not to mention the meds and supplements.” Now that you were thinking about it you were feeling guilty about the hunts you couldn’t help on now.

“Okay, so we might be here awhile?”

Tears sprung in your eyes and you nodded, feeling even more guilty. They could both be home in their own beds and they definitely looked like they needed but instead they were stuck here with you.

“You guys go on home,” you whispered, holding back tears, “I’ll be okay here.”

Dean looked at you, “I’m not going anywhere. Now come here and dry those tears. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” He sat on your bed and pulled you to him.

“Why would we leave, (Y/N)? You know we wouldn’t just leave you here. You are carrying my niece or nephew, there is no way you’re getting out of our sight for the next eight months,” Sam told you matter-of-factly. “Which reminds me, when do we get to see the baby? Do you have an appointment for an ultrasound yet?”

Dean chuckled before handing over his copy of the ultrasound. Sam looked awed as he stared at the picture, he couldn’t believe that something good had happened to them. As you watched him, you saw tears fill his eyes before he wiped them away. He looked up at you, smiling from ear to ear. You grinned back before looking up at Dean who was smiling proudly. Whatever happened, you guys would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Please leave a comment!

After spending close to a week in the hospital, you were coming home. You weren’t dehydrated anymore and the past two days you had been able to keep down nutrients that didn’t have to be pumped into you. All in all, you were feeling much better thanks to the Zofran that you were taking. Dr. Haynes was confident that you were past the worst of it even though you still threw up every day, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been.

Sam had gone back to the bunker every night to sleep and shower, but Dean had refused. He had Sam bring him clean clothes and he showered in your room. He hadn’t left your side for more than twenty minutes the whole time you spent at the hospital. While you appreciated that, you were started to get irritated. So, when Dr. Haynes cleared you to be discharged you were ecstatic.

You just wanted to get home and sleep in your own bed and to get back to normal. Well as normal as you being pregnant with Dean’s baby could be. You knew that when you got home, he was going to be even more protective, but you really hoped you could convince him to give you some space. If all else failed, you could always lock him out of your room for some alone time.

When the time came, Dean had all your stuff packed in the duffel Sam had brought you. You had tried to pack it yourself, but he had forced you to sit and then did it for you. If the whole pregnancy went like this, you were going to go insane. You may be pregnant, but you were not an invalid.

Alice came in with a wheelchair that had you scrunching your face up. She laughed at your obvious glare at the thing.

“It’s policy, (Y/N). I know we nurses really don’t like being the ones in them, but you have to this time.”

Since she had been taking care of you, you had opened up some to her. She knew you were a nurse and that you had quit your job when your friend had passed away. Although she didn’t know how she died, just that you had found her and couldn’t save her. More than once this week she had tried to convince you to apply so you could work together after your baby was born.

“Fine,” you told her with a huff. She just laughed again as Dean took your bag and helped you sit like you were and old woman.

“Also, if you get tired of this one here, just give him to me,” she winked at you.

“Will do,” you retorted with a laugh.

Dean crossed his arms and stared at you both, “Don’t objectify me.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his grouchy face, and when Alice joined in, Dean couldn’t keep from chuckling too. He acted put out, but he was just so glad that you were doing better and had made a new friend that he couldn’t be mad.

Alice wheeled you out of your room, chatting about how she was going to be your nurse when you came back to have your baby. She was adamant that she was going to throw you a baby shower when you found out what you were having. Your mind wandered as you got closer to being outside for the first time in a week.

When you made it to the front of the hospital, Sam had the impala parked so that you could just climb in. Of course, you knew it wouldn’t be that easy. As soon as you started to stand, Dean was at your side. Holding back a sigh, you turned around to give Alice a hug before turning back to get in the car. Dean held your arm all the way and it took everything you had to not snap at him. Once you were settled, he put your bag in the trunk then forced Sam out of the driver’s seat and into the back.

You glanced back at him once he was settled with an apologetic smile. He shook his head and grinned back.

“It’s fine (Y/N), I’m just glad your feeling better. It’s been weird not having you at the bunker, making us all food.” He said the last bit with a wink and grin.

“Well get used to it Sammy, cause she is not going to be cooking for awhile. She needs to rest and making you food is not a top priority right now.” Dean pulled out of the parking lot, eyes on the road, not catching the glare you sent his way. You may love the idiot, but he was being way to overbearing right now.

“Actually,” you started, “I was thinking about making taco salad when we got home. I’ve been craving it and I really just want some homecooked food.”

“(Y/N), you know what the doctor said. You are supposed to relax for the next few weeks before your appointment.” Dean gave you a look that said he was going to fight you on this.

“I know what he said. Cooking is not strenuous, and it happens to relax me. Now, since we have to get my medicine at the pharmacy anyway, we can pick up the stuff to make taco salad.” It was taking everything you had not to snap and scream. He was trying to help, you knew that, but he was pushing you closer and closer to your breaking point.

“How about this, once we get home, I’ll make the food? You can lay down and I’ll bring it to you when it’s done,” Dean said.

“Nope,” you told him, shaking your head. “I’ve been laying down for the last week. You haven’t let me do anything for myself. I am perfectly capable of making dinner.”

“(Y/N),” Dean started to argue.

“Dean Winchester. If you want to keep your head attached to your body, I suggest you stop right there and let me do what I want. You seem to forget that I am a nurse and I know where my limits are.” You snapped at him and felt bad instantly but when he didn’t say anything else you knew it was worth it. “Now, lets go to the store then go home. Please.”

Dean looked over at the please and you could see he wasn’t too mad at you. You grinned at him as he pulled into the store parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update a day early since I won't have internet access tomorrow! Still having some writers block but it's not as bad, so got some writing done. It's been a crazy week between work and family stuff, this was the first chance I had to get any writing done. Hope you enjoy!

After getting everything you needed, you started back to the cash registers. On the way, you passed the baby section. Seeing all the little clothes, you walked over and started looking. You found a few things that were cute but when you found the little onesie that said ‘Daddy thinks he’s in charge’ you started laughing and put it in the buggy.

Dean had reluctantly gone to get your medicines while you picked up the food and when you went to check out he met up with you. As you scanned the items, he bagged them. When you got to the onesie, he looked at it then looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously?”

“Yep, it’s cute and it’s going to be so true,” you laughed at his offended face before finishing up.

Dean shook his head like he was upset but as he turned you saw a small smile on his face. You quickly finished up, still grinning from being out of the hospital. It felt like nothing could ruin your great mood right now.

When you finally made it back to the bunker, you immediately went to the kitchen to get started cooking. Dean followed with the bags since he took them out of your hand when you tried to help. Sam had your bag and he went to put it back in your room before bringing his laptop back to the kitchen.

As you emptied the bags, you threw the little yellow onesie at Sam’s head. He glanced up at you after he looked at it. Shaking his head, he laughed at your happy face and Dean’s grumpy one. He didn’t say anything, just threw it to Dean who laid it with your purse without a word.

You started cooking and tuned everything else out. Before you knew it, you had the food ready and as you turned around, you saw that Dean already had plates and drinks out. Instead of the usual beer with dinner, you saw that he had given you a bottle of water. It finally hit you that you wouldn’t be able to have any alcohol for the next seven to eight months. Not that you were a heavy drinker, but you were a hunter, so alcohol was kinda a given.

Shaking off that train of thought, you focused on the food and how good it felt to be able to eat and not immediately throw it up. You didn’t push yourself though, you only had a little before you stopped, knowing that your stomach was still sensitive. Dean and Sam both had several helpings, and you were happy to see that you were being useful again.

Over the next week, you tried to be as helpful as possible, but with Dean hovering like a mother hen, you didn’t get much done. He hardly let you take a shower by yourself, you basically had to shove him out the door of the bathroom. Even your sickness had gotten better, though you still threw up all the time, you were able to keep stuff down. Since you could eat again, you started gaining weight which gave you mixed feelings.

You knew that gaining weight was good for your baby, but you were used to being the same size and even though you were never big, you had always been self-conscious. It was only a couple pounds, and it really only put you to the weight you were before getting pregnant, but you knew it was going to be more in the coming months.

Before you knew it, it was time to go to your appointment with Dr. Haynes. Dean was taking you, no surprise there, and Sam decided to tag along since he was curious about his little niece or nephew. As you all got into the impala to leave, you couldn’t hardly contain your excitement at being able to hopefully hear your baby’s heartbeat this time.

You were so excited that you didn’t hear Sam when he asked you how you were feeling. You were in your own little world when you heard your name being called loudly. Looking up, you see Dean’s concerned face and Sam’s amused one.

“What?” you asked.

Sam laughed, “Just wanted to know how you were feeling.”

“Oh,” you said. “I’m good, just kinda excited. I mean, we should be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat this time and they say that you can tell whether it’s a girl or boy by how fast it’s beating.” You were so happy, you just started rambling and you could see Dean’s face light up when you told him this, you made a mental note to get books for him about pregnancy.

Sam looked at Dean’s face and then your again, smiling when you both looked happy. He knew it was only a matter of time before you both realized how much you loved each other. Crossing his fingers, he hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on call tonight, so I figured I would get this chapter out early. I hope you all like it! If you have any suggestions for me, just drop a comment!

Seeing Dean happy had you thinking about the kiss you shared in the hospital as he started driving. Neither of you had mentioned it after being interrupted, you both just tried to pretend it didn’t happen even though you definitely wanted to talk about it. You had loved him for so long and you wanted to know what it had meant. You were having a baby together, you would think the thought of talking about your feelings with him wouldn’t be so bad, but it terrified you.

Before you knew it, you had reached Dr. Haynes’s office. You got signed in and then started the waiting. It wasn’t long before a nurse called your name. Without thinking you grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him with you. She smiled as she showed you to your room before taking your height, weight, and all your vitals. You noted that you were actually still below your average weight.

As she left she told you the doctor would be in shortly. Once she was gone, it got quiet again. Now that you were sitting, your mind started catching up with what you had done, and you started blushing. Glancing at Dean, you saw that he was staring at you. When he saw you look at him, he smiled.

“So,” you said.

Dean grinned, “Will we really be able to hear the heartbeat?”

“Um, we should. It might still be too early, but I knew a lot of women who heart their baby’s heartbeats around this time.” It was weird that you and Dean Winchester were sitting in an OB-GYN’s office, talking about this. It felt surreal. “By the way, sorry for high jacking you back there, I don’t know what I was thinking.” You forced a little laugh.

“It’s okay, I was hoping I could come back here anyway.” Dean grinned, “Besides, just think of Sam out there by himself. He’s got to be loving it.” You thought for a minute, imagining Sam surrounded by all those women in the waiting room and you were laughing right along with him.

You were both calming down when Dr. Haynes knocked on the door and walked in. He smiled at both of you, noticing your smiles. He glanced back down at your chart before sitting down on the stool and coming over in front of you.

“How are you feeling (Y/N)? It looks like your getting back on track,” he said.

“I’m okay. Still throwing up, but nowhere as bad as it was before.”

“That’s good. You gained a few pounds back already, but I would really like for you to gain a few more before your next appointment. You said your average weight was just a few more than what you weigh now and while it is normal to lose a few pounds at the beginning of a pregnancy, it’s not normal to lose as much as you did. Everything else looks great so far,” he pulled his stethoscope off his neck and put it in his ears. “Now, lets listen to your lungs and heart before we get to the fun part.”

Once he was done, he brought out a little doppler and had you lay back. You lifted up your shirt, before reaching out your hand and grabbing Dean’s. As Dr. Haynes spread the cold jelly on your stomach your squeezed Dean’s hand, waiting for the doctor to get on with it. A second later, you felt the probe touch your skin and after being moved around, you heard the best sound in the world. Your baby’s heartbeat was a fluttering sound that seemed to fill the room.

Your eyes immediately filled with tears and as you glanced at Dean, you saw that he had tears in his eyes as well. Smiling you squeezed his hand again so that he would look at you. When he met your stare, he gave you a big smile.

“Heartbeat sounds good and strong, just like I like it. Seems to be about a hundred and fifty beats per minute which is also good.” Dr. Haynes smiled at the both of you, giving you another minute to listen before taking the probe off and giving you a towel to clean up.

“Now, I want you to keep taking the nausea medicine and the supplements I gave you as well as your prenatal vitamins. I also want you to try to eat more iron, since you have a history of anemia, I’d like to try to head off anything like that before it happens. Other than that, everything looks good and I’ll see you here in another month for your next appointment. Do you have any questions for me?”

Shaking your head, you glance over to see if Dean had any. He shook his head and you turned back to Dr. Haynes, giving him a big smile as you sat up.

“I don’t think so. Thank you so much,” you told him.

“You’re welcome, and I’ll see you next month.”

You both followed him out of the room and headed toward the front desk to schedule the next appointment. It wasn’t until you were back in the waiting room and Sam raised his eyebrows at your joined hands that you realized you were still holding hands. You tried to pull your hand away, but Dean tightened his grip. Looking up at him, he just smiled at you before pulling you closer to his side. That was how you walked out of the building and when you got the car, he held the front door open for you.

Glancing back at Sam, you smiled apologetically before climbing in. Once everyone was in, Sam broke the silence that had surrounded you all since leaving the waiting room.

“Well how did it go?”

You peeked at Dean, who was smiling, “It went great. We got to hear the heartbeat. It was the most amazing sound. I’m going to have to break out my nursing kit, so you can hear it too. I think my stethoscope is packed away in somewhere.”

“That would be awesome,” Sam told me from the backseat. “I’m happy for you guys.”

You felt tears creep into your eyes, “Thanks.” You felt like you were about to cry but you couldn’t stop smiling.

Dean saw the tears from the corner of his eye and he reached over to grab your hand in his. Smiling even more, you held onto his hand, vowing that you two would talk about everything as soon as you got back to the bunker later. First you needed to stop by the store to pick up healthier foods. If the doctor wanted you to eat more iron, you would, even though that meant eating leafy greens.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have to work tomorrow evening so you probably won't get a chapter tomorrow :( I'm going to try to post another chapter later though!

You all made it home a little while later, and you were exhausted. Just walking around the store wore you out, especially since you hadn’t been as active as you were used to. You were used to physical activity, you were a hunter for crying out loud. Walking down a few isles at the store should not leave you wanting to take a nap. But here you were, trudging to your room to sneak in a few hours promising that you would talk to Dean later.

Right before you got to your room, you heard footsteps behind you. Turning you saw Dean catching up to you.

“Hey, are you okay? You disappeared after got here. I figured you would come to the kitchen for lunch, but you didn’t,” Dean said worriedly.

Shaking your head, you told him, “I’m fine, just tired.” You thought longingly of your soft bed.

“Do you want me to fix you something? I can make you a salad with the stuff we picked up for you,” Dean told you.

“No, I just want to take a nap. I’ll eat something later,” you said.

“(Y/N), you know what Dr. Haynes said. He wants you to get more iron, not to mention he wants you to gain your weight back. Skipping meals isn’t going to help you do either of those things,” Dean said, reminding you of someone talking to a kid.

Your tired mind cleared up, now you were pissed off. You knew your body and you knew what you needed to do. Dean Winchester was not your mother or father and he had no right to talk to you like that. A little voice in the back of your mind told you he was just worried and trying to take care of you and your baby, but you shushed that voice.

“I said I’m fine,” you snapped. Glaring at him, you turned and walked into your room. Before he could say anything, you slammed the door in his face and then locked it. You sat on your bed fuming and trying to calm down before you screamed.

You were about to lay down when you heard a knock on your door. After the rush of adrenaline, you were coming down and your eyes were trying to close. Sighing you laid down and decided to ignore whoever it was. You figured they would go away eventually. Slowly, you felt yourself drift off to sleep.

You woke up a little while later, feeling better rested but with the familiar nausea that was plaguing you. Jumping up, you unlocked your door and ran to the bathroom just in time to be sick. As you were heaving into the toilet, you felt hands grab your hair and start rubbing your back. Groaning you finally sat back before grabbing toilet paper to wipe your mouth. Glancing up, you saw that it was Dean who was helping you.

Instantly you felt bad for snapping at him earlier. You knew he didn’t mean what he said the way you took it. He was just worried about you and his baby. Tears sprung into your eyes and you had to look away from him before standing up and brushing your teeth.

Dean saw the tears though, “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you hurting?” His hands flew through the air uselessly as he looked for any way to help you.

“No, I’m okay. I’m just uh, I’m sorry about earlier,” you managed to get out before the tears started flowing. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You’ve been trying to help and all I   
do is get mad,” you were full on crying now. 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. Come here,” Dean pulled you to his chest and held you. You could hear his heart beating as he rubbed your back. “You have nothing to be sorry about okay? You were tired, I should have just let you go to sleep.”

“No, it’s not okay. You’ve been trying to help this whole time and I haven’t been grateful. I mean, it is a little overbearing, but your just worried abut your baby. This is your baby too,” you should have realized this before now. You were so caught up in your own head that you didn’t consider that Dean maybe just wanted to be a bigger part of the pregnancy. Plus, maybe he was just worried about the baby, because you still hadn’t talked to him yet and maybe that’s all he cared about. It wasn’t like you were together or anything.

“I’m sorry if I was over doing it. I just worry about your health. I want you to be as healthy as possible,” Dean said softly. “You and this baby are the most important things to me right now.”

You couldn’t believe your ears; did he really just say you were important to him? Maybe he did care about you more than just a friend. Your heart started beating faster as you tried to calm down so you could look up at him.

“What do you mean?” You were almost afraid of his answer.

“About what? That I care about you and this baby? (Y/N), I thought it was obvious,” he chuckled a little. “I’m in love with you (Y/N). I’ve been in love with you for years now.   
After that kiss in the hospital I thought that was obvious. When you didn’t change anything or talk about it I though maybe you didn’t want to be with me.”

You started laughing, with tears still in your eyes. You were an idiot, here you were thinking Dean only took care of you because of the baby, but he was in love with you. Speaking of he, Dean looked hurt and confused. That snapped you out of your laughing fit really quickly.

“Dean, I love you too. I have since I met you. I didn’t think I was your type, so I figured you only cared about the baby. I’m sorry I laughed. It’s just, I’m such an idiot sometimes. We kissed and then we acted like it didn’t happen, so I thought you regretted it,” I shook my head.

Dean shook his head, “I could never regret you, (Y/N). The only thing I regret is that we weren’t sober when we had sex. And maybe the whole miscommunication that led to this mess.”

Grinning, you pulled back from him, “So you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Before he could reply, you pulled his lips down to yours. As soon as your lips touched, he started kissing you back. He quickly took control, pushing you back against the wall, placing one hand in your hair and the other on your hip, pulling you closer. You could feel every inch of him and you wanted nothing more that to take him back to your room right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I did a little writing today, so here is your next chapter! Let me know what you think!

Just as you were about to lead him out, there was a throat being cleared in the doorway. Both of you jumped, glancing to the door. Your face was red with embarrassment and a little anger as you saw who interrupted you.

“Sam Winchester, you better have a very good reason for interrupting us,” you snapped at him. When you realized you had actually said that out loud, your face got even more red. This was not how you normally acted, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled before placing a gentle kiss to your head as he wrapped his arm around you.

“Well as happy as I am that both of you decided to start sucking face, but I found a case that needs taken care of now.” Sam told us.

Those words were the reason you now found yourself sulking alone in the bunker. Dean had made it very clear that he did not want you going and that he wanted to stay with you. Once you pointed out that Sam would be left alone to try to take out the vampire nest by himself and that you would be fine, he had reluctantly agreed to go. Now you were sitting on your bed, with Netflix open on your laptop, trying to figure out what to watch.

You didn’t feel like watching anything, but you had to try to distract yourself from the face that Dean and Sam were on their way to take out a vampire nest that had to be huge from the body count. In just a few days they had taken over fifteen people and only seven of them had been found dead. This was all happening just a couple hours away, so they had to try to rescue the ones that might still be alive. Your stomach was in knots knowing what they were going into alone. At least they had called Bobby to send some back up.

Groaning, you gave up on distracting yourself this way and decided to look at baby things on the internet. You knew it was still really early, but you wanted to distract yourself and this might be the best way to do that. After just a few minutes though, you realized that this was a mistake. You wanted to get everything, it was all just so cute. If you didn’t stop soon, you were going to end up buying stuff you didn’t need.

Pulling yourself from your phone, you wandered to the kitchen. Since you were feeling a little hungry you might as well try to eat something. Pulling out the fixings for a salad you started washing everything before throwing it into a bowl. Adding croutons and ranch, you grabbed a bottle of water and then went back to your room to eat. Without anybody else in the bunker, it felt too big and quiet, so you turned on your Disney pandora.

After you finished your salad, you laid back on your pillows just listening to the music and before you knew it you were asleep.

You woke up to your phone ringing. Grabbing it you saw it was Bobby calling. You hit the answer button and held it to your ear.

“Hello? Bobby, what’s going on?”

“Have you talked to the boys?” came his reply. He sounded deceptively calm, like he was trying to keep something from you.

“No, not since they texted to let me know they made it. Why? What’s wrong Bobby?” you could feel your heart speeding up.

“Nothing,” he said too quickly. “I was just wondering how everything was going and thought they might have told you.”

“Bobby Singer. Tell me what is wrong right now; I might be pregnant but I’m not stupid. If you don’t tell me, I’ll just be forced to go myself.” You were getting really scared now.

“Well, I haven’t heard from them in a while and the backup I sent that way can’t find them. Now before you get worked up, just remember that they are good at what they do. I’m heading that way too so don’t you worry,” Bobby was trying to calm you down, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Already you were planning what you would need and how long it would take you to get there. You were interrupted as you were contemplating how fast you could push one of the old cars in the garage by Bobby.

“(Y/N)!” He shouted your name through the phone.

“Yes?” you asked him, tying to pay attention.

“Don’t even think about coming either. You have someone else to think about right now and Dean would be furious if you got hurt trying to help them. I will not let you risk this. Now, I’m calling Jody and she’s going to come stay with you.” Bobby’s words reminded you of the precious life inside you and you knew he was right.

As much as you wanted to go find the boys, if you got hurt you would never be able to forgive yourself. Not to mention you wouldn’t be able to face Dean knowing you were the reason his child was dead. Just thinking about it had you close to tears.

“Okay,” was your choked reply. You hung up the phone before he could say anything else. Trying to hold back the tears you thought about losing Dean or Sam. You knew it was a possibility with your career choice but being pregnant changed your perspective.

You were thinking about what to do now when your phone rang again. The screen showed that it was Jody, so you quickly answered it.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N), how are you doing? Its gonna take me a few hours to get there so you just try to relax okay? Is there anything you need?” Jody got straight to the point.

“No, um, I’m fine. I’m just going to go lay down right now. Call me when your close and I’ll let you in.” As much as you didn’t want to sleep right now, you were hoping that time would pass more quickly than if you were just waiting around, worrying.

“Okay, honey. Try to get some rest.” Jody answered softly before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Not what you were expecting, sorry, but I couldn't pass on the opportunity to have Sam interrupt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier, but it's been a crazy week! My parents left yesterday for a two and a half trip, leaving me and my older sister in charge of my youngest sister and my nieces. Anyway, I'm going to make this chapter longer since you won't be getting two this weekend. Leave a comment!

Jody showed up at around eight that night. After you let her in, she immediately swept you into a big hug. Then she started gushing about the baby and all things that had to do with kids. You talked to her for a little bit but decided to go to bed just a couple hours later. She watched you go before pulling out her phone to get an update from Bobby.

You had just turned the corner when you heard her start talking. You knew you shouldn’t listen, but they wouldn’t tell you anything if you didn’t. Before you could talk yourself out of it, you stopped and leaned against the wall to hear what she was saying.

“Are you there yet?” she asked in a worried voice. You couldn’t hear the reply, but you would make do with what you had.

“Well? Did you find anything? You know they wouldn’t just not answer their phones, especially right now.” She listened to the voice for a minute. “Yeah, she hasn’t said much but I know she’s worried. She’s closed off, it’s almost like she isn’t there.”

Whatever the other person said Jody seemed to agree with, “I know. You just find those boys and bring them home safe and we won’t have to worry about that.”

You couldn’t believe that they were talking about you like you were a child. Yeah, you were worried about the father of your child and his brother. Just because you were pregnant didn’t mean they had the right to sneak behind your back and keep things from you. You were about to go give Jody a piece of your mind when you heard her speak again.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her in the morning. She just headed for bed. Hopefully I’ll have good news for her by then. Just please keep me updated and stay safe,” her voice was soft and you almost missed the last statement.

Instantly you felt bad and when you heard her sigh and footsteps headed your way, you quickly made your way to your room. Knowing she was likely to check on you before going to her own bed, you jumped under the covers and turned out the light. Rolling onto your side you closed your eyes just as your door opened a crack. Keeping your eyes closed, you tried to keep your breathing even, so she thought you were asleep and a minute later, your door closed again.

Keeping your eyes closed, you sighed and stored everything away in your mind to think about later. Your mind was a whirlwind and you didn’t think you could fall asleep but just a few minutes later, you felt yourself drifting off.

You woke up to loud voices coming from somewhere in the bunker. Grabbing your gun from beside your bed, you saw that it was eleven in the morning. You had slept for over twelve hours and you weren’t waking up to be sick which was a nice surprise. Hearing the voices again, you opened your door and cautiously started down the hall before seeing Sam turn the corner looking frantic.

You froze, he was covered in blood and had a few scratches down his arm that were bleeding.

“Sam, what happened? Are you okay? Where’s Dean?” You shot off the questions, not giving him a chance to answer as you rushed to him.

“(Y/N), where’s your nursing kit? Get it and come to the library. Hurry!” Sam rushed around you and ran off in the direction of the kitchen. You decided not to question him and ran back to your room to grab your bag full of supplies. You might have been a labor and delivery nurse, but you still kept up on your emergency training and knew how to take care all types of wounds and injuries.

When you made it back to the library, you saw Dean laying on a table looking pale and still. Bobby was beside him, holding a towel over a wound on his stomach and Jody was cutting his shirt off. You hesitated for a second, seeing Dean hurt and down always scared you and now that you both told the other how you felt, your heart felt like it stopped beating.

After a split second, your training kicked in and you rushed over to the table to see his wounds. Other than the nasty cut on his abdomen, he had lacerations on his arms too.   
Opening the kit, you grabbed gauze and pushed Bobby out the way, so you could assess the wound. Jody had his shirt off at this point and when you saw the cut extended from his left hip to just above his bellybutton. It looked shallow, but it was bleeding like crazy.

Nausea hit you, but you held it in before pushing the gauze to the wound. Blood quickly saturated it, more quickly than you wanted to see.

“Jody grab more gauze and hold the pressure for me,” you instructed. Sam came rushing back in, carrying more towels and some water.

“Sam, sit down and let Bobby look at your arm. I don’t need both of you unconscious because of blood loss.” Sam looked like he was going to argue, but you glared at him as Jody took over pressure. He sat down when he saw your stare and Bobby moved over to him.

You grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol before pulling out your suture kit. Once you had everything you needed, you moved back to the table beside Dean. Before having Jody move, you opened everything, so you could work fast. He didn’t need to lose anymore blood and every second counted.

“Okay, Jody I need you to move and then grab a few towels,” you told her. She did what you said and you quickly doused the wound in the alcohol before grabbing the suture and getting to work. Once you got started, you could tell that nothing had been punctured internally, which was good, but you really needed to get this bleeding under control. You had to stop after every few stitches to wipe off the blood, but it was slowing down so you just kept going.

After what seemed like hours, you were putting the last stitch in and the bleeding had all but stopped. Jody handed you a wet towel for you to clean off the blood before dressing it with thick gauze and lots of tape. As soon as you finished putting the tape in place, the nausea hit you again and this time you couldn’t hold it in.

Turning just in time, you vomited all over the bloody floor. Jody immediately grabbed the trash can out of the corner for you, before grabbing your hair and holding it back. Thankfully, you were done after just a few minutes. Someone handed you a towel and you wiped off your face before looking up to see Sam.

You gave him a smile before turning back to look at Dean. He was still pale, but his breathing seemed to have evened out. Bobby was cleaning the wounds on his arms, before wrapping them up in dressings too.

“What happened?” you asked them.

Sam sighed, “We walked right into a trap. There were more than we thought and before we could turn back they had us surrounded. They knocked us out and tied us up, but we managed to break free and fight them off for awhile but then one of them got Dean. I thought we were both going to die when Bobby and the others showed up. I wanted to take him to the hospital, but he said he was fine and the bleeding wasn’t too bad. We were on our way back here when the bleeding got worse. I was already driving which was good because he passed out. That’s when we finally made it back.”

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, but you wouldn’t let them fall. Nodding, you bent down to start cleaning up the mess you had made. You had only picked up one towel before Sam was lifting you up and gently pushed you down into a chair.

“I can help clean up,” you told him quickly.

“No, you are going to sit there while we clean. You just stood there for an hour, sewing him up. You are supposed to be resting, and Dean would kill me if he knew I let you be on your feet any longer,” Sam told you. He turned back and helped Jody pick up bloody gauze and towels. Once they had everything picked up, Sam grabbed the mop.

You knew the table couldn’t be comfortable for Dean, but you didn’t know how to get him back to his bed. Sam took care of that when he picked Dean up and started down the hall with you close behind. When you made it to his door, you quickly pulled the covers back so Sam could lay him down. You immediately pulled the chair beside his bed and grabbed his hand.

Sam was about to leave when Jody peaked her head in. She had cleaned herself up at some point.

“(Y/N), why don’t you go take a shower. I’ll wait here with him until you get done. You have blood all over you.”

You wanted to argue but a quick look down showed you that she was right. Nodding you leaned down and kissed his head before grabbing clothes and heading to the shower.   
After a five-minute shower you were back beside Dean, braiding your wet hair out of your way. When you were done, you sank back into the chair and waited. Even though you woke up just a few hours ago, you were exhausted and without even realizing it, you fell asleep holding onto Dean’s hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

You startled awake when you felt someone squeezing your hand. Lifting your head, your heart beating out of your chest, you saw Dean opening his eyes slowly. Smiling, you leaned forward in your seat so you could see him better.

“Dean? How are you feeling?” you asked him softly with a smile.

Dean groaned and lifted the hand that wasn’t holding yours to his face to rub it, “Like I got hit by a truck. What happened?”

“You started bleeding really badly. By the time you got back here, you had already passed out. I stitched you up as best I could to help stop the bleeding and you’ve been out since.” Glancing at your phone, you saw that it had was already nine in the evening. “Which has been about eight hours.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes again. You reached over and brushed hair out of his face.

“You scared me Dean. I thought I was going to lose you,” you voice cracked. “I don’t know what I would have done. I can’t do this without you.” You had tears running down your face now.

Opening his eyes again, Dean met your tearful gaze, “I’m sorry (Y/N). I didn’t mean to scare you.” He sighed again before squeezing your hand tight.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” you tried to make your voice light. “Next time, please be more careful. I can’t raise your child alone.” You grinned at him, “Especially if they are anything like you.”

Dean laughed, “I wouldn’t want that either. I want to be with you and raise this child together. I know we did this backward, but I really want this to work.” He gave you a big smile before moving carefully to the side of the bed. “Now, I need you to get in this bed, so I can hold you.”

Your stomach growled before you could answer, “On second thought, let’s go get some food and then go to sleep.”

Shaking your head at him, you stood up, “I’ll go get food and bring you some. I do not want to see you out of this bed anytime soon. We don’t need you tearing those stitches out and you losing more blood.” He opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he saw the glare you leveled him.

“Fine, I won’t get up,” he sighed. “But you shouldn’t be up either. Wait. Didn’t you saw you stitched me up? You shouldn’t be exerting so much energy. The doctor-”.

Before he could finish, you cut him off, “I’m fine. I know what the doctor said and I’m fine. Besides, guess who woke up this morning and didn’t immediately throw up? That’s right. Me.” You grinned, “Now what do you want to eat?”

“Whatever you want,” Dean replied.

Leaning over to kiss his forehead, you laughed, “Dean, stop worrying. I’m okay, I promise. I feel a lot better than I did before.” You smirked at him, “Since you are anemic right now, you get to eat those lovely foods that I have to eat right now.”

Dean groaned but chose not to reply. You were still smiling as you made your way into the kitchen to make food. You were just finishing up the sandwich when Sam walked in. Seeing your face, he sighed and relaxed a little.

“I take it, he’s okay? I was going to bring you food earlier, but you were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked like you needed your sleep.” Sam sat down at the table with his laptop.

“Yeah, he just woke up. Other than the blood loss, he seems fine. I was just making some food to take to him before we go back to sleep. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m just glad he’s okay. I’ll let you guys sleep. If you need anything though, just text me,” he told you.

“Okay,” you said as you grabbed the plate and walked out of the kitchen.

You made it back to Dean’s room in time to see him trying to sit up. Rushing over, you sat the plate with the food on the bedside table and reached out to help him. He was panting, and his face was pinched from pain as he finally made sat with his back against the headboard.

“Are you okay?” you didn’t like how pale his face was.

He waved you off, “I’ll be okay. Just give me a minute.”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to get you pain meds?”

“Maybe later. Right now, I just want to eat then go back to sleep,” he told you.

“Okay,” you said slowly before grabbing the food and handing it to him. You took one of the ham sandwiches with lettuce off the plate and started eating. Dean made a face at the lettuce before taking a bite.

“I hate lettuce,” he said with his mouth full.

Grinning you replied, “I know, but you need to eat something healthy. Besides, if I have to eat greens, then so do you because you are the one who got me into this.” You laughed at Dean’s pouting face.

You sat in silence while you both finished eating. Once you were done, you took the plate from Dean and got up to sit it on the dresser before getting a pain pill for him. You were about to climb back into bed when he made a face.

“Um, can you go get Sam for me?” 

“What do you need?” you asked.

Dean grimaced, “I need to pee, but I can’t get up by myself without ripping out the stitches.” He gave you puppy dog eyes, “Please get Sam.”

You laughed, “I’m texting him now. And just so you know, I could help you. I’m not an invalid.”

He was shaking his head, his face pink, “Nope, that’s not going to happen.”

“Dean, it doesn’t bother me. Seriously, I was a nurse, nothing really bothers me anymore.” You laughed again, “Besides, haven’t I already seen everything?”

Dean gave you a look that had you laughing, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I want you to see me when I’m hurt. The next time you see me naked, you’re going to be screaming my name,” he said smirking.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. When you saw that it was Sam, your face turned a bright shade of pink. Dean laughed when he saw both you and Sam were embarrassed.

“Well, I wish I hadn’t heard that, but it’s good to see you awake Dean. You scared us all there for a while.” Sam walked farther into the room, “What did you guys need?”

Face still red, you answer, “He needs you to help him to the bathroom.”

Dean’s face turned a shade of pink, “This is so awkward.” He groaned, “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Sam helped Dean stand up slowly, before walking with him out the door and down the hall. While they were gone, you took the plate back to the kitchen and grabbed clean blankets for the bed.

Once they got back, Sam helped Dean back into bed before leaving both of you to go back to sleep. Without much talking the both of you settle under the blankets to get comfortable. Dean wraps his arms around you and the both of you drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment with what you think the baby should be and names!

The next few weeks pass without much incidence. Dean slowly heals, and you slowly gain your weight back. Before you know it, it’s time to go see the doctor for your next appointment. It was hard to believe that you were already fourteen weeks along. The pregnancy seemed to be flying by and just the other morning you had noticed a small bump where your stomach was normally flat.

When you made your way out to the garage, you found Dean standing next to Baby waiting on you. He was looking much better than he did a few weeks ago. He was mostly healed, and you had taken the stitches out about a week ago, but he was still really sore and had to be careful with what he did.

Walking over to him, you stood on your tiptoes and gave him a brief kiss before giving him a smile. He pulled you back to him and kissed you again, the kiss quickly turning passionate. His hands slide down your back, pulling you tighter to his body. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers grabbing into the hair at the nape of his neck. As the kissing was getting even more heated, you felt him wince when your hands slide down his chest.

You pulled back quickly, “I’m sorry Dean.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “Just a little sore. But as much as I want to continue this, we have an appointment to get to.” Dean gave you a big smile as he walked you to the passenger door and opening it for you.

You reluctantly got in and he shut the door. In no time, you were pulling up to the doctor’s office with Dean running over to get the door for you. Smiling, you walked hand in hand inside the building.

You only had to wait a few minutes before being called back. They took you vitals, and then weighed you, were you saw that you had actually made it back to your original weight and then some. Sighing, you sat down on the exam table to wait for the doctor. Just seeing the numbers that showed you were getting bigger put a damper on your mood. Even though you knew it was a good thing and that it meant your baby was getting bigger, you were still self-conscious.

Dean seemed to notice your mood and reached out a hand to hold yours. When you looked at him, he smiled at you. You put a fake smile on your face and turned back to wait for the doctor to come back in.

The wait was over a few minutes later, when Dr. Haynes walked in. He shook Dean’s hand before settling on a stool and rolling over to sit in front of you.

“So, how are you feeling? I’m glad to see the weight you’ve gained. Hopefully the fact that you were able to do that means the morning sickness is over?” He got right to the point.

“I’m feeling fine. I haven’t thrown up in a couple days and before that it was just sporadic. Probably not more than two times a day I’d say,” you told him quietly.

“Well, everything looks good. Blood pressure is still normal, which is great.” He turned on the stool and grabbed a small doppler and probe. “Who wants to hear the heartbeat?”

Dean grinned before looking at you again to see you had perked up at the mention of the heartbeat. You laid back and lifted your shirt. Dean squeezed your hand as Dr. Haynes squirted a little jelly on your stomach before placing the probe on your bump.

After moving it around for a few seconds, you finally heart the fast, fluttering sound of your baby’s heart. A genuine smile came to your lips as you listened to the life inside of you. Dean gripped your hand a little tighter before kissing the back of your hand lightly. When you looked at him, he had tears in his eyes again.

Dr. Haynes listened for another minute, “Heart rate is still good, at around one hundred and sixty this time. You are about fourteen weeks now, so we might be able to tell what you are having at your next appointment. I want to see you in another month, and that’s when we’ll do the ultrasound again. Now do you have any questions for me? I want you to continue gaining weight at the rate your going, which means by the next time I see you I expect you to have gained another five pounds.”

You shook your head, “No, I don’t have any.” The thought of gaining more weight had you withdrawing yourself again.

Dean saw your face fall, “Thank you Dr. Haynes. I guess we’ll see you next month then.” He shook the doctors hand as he left.

Both of you stood up and headed towards the front desk to get your appointment scheduled. Once you were back in the car, Dean turned to look at you with a serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing because I can tell that something is bothering you.”

“It’s nothing, Dean. I’m just tired,” there was no way you could tell him that you felt fat when you were barely bigger than usual. He’d think it was stupid and that you were one of those girls who went on a diet if they gained a pound.

“(Y/N), that is not what is bothering you and we both know it. So, you can either tell me right now, or I will have Cas come visit so he can tell me what’s going through that mind of yours.” Dean was serious, and you knew he would stop until you told him, but you were just as stubborn.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just tired okay? And if you call him, I will personally see to it that you aren’t able to have any more children,” you told him, your voice deadly calm.

Dean sighed before pulling out and heading for the bunker, “(Y/N), you know you can tell me anything. And even if you don’t want to tell me, go to Sam to talk. Don’t hold whatever is bothering you in. I’m just worried about you and the baby.”

You turned to face the window as tears sprang to your eyes. Dean was so supportive and here you were getting worked up over a few pounds like an idiot. You wished you could forget it, but you just couldn’t. Wiping the tears, you turned back around to face the front.

“By the way, when were you going to tell me you were showing? I mean, I know it’s kinda weird to tell me that, but this is exciting! Our baby is growing in there,” Dean was smiling again, even though you could tell it was bothering him that you wouldn’t talk to him.

“Oh, um, I just noticed it the other day and I thought it was just from the weight I’ve been gaining,” you said quietly. Dean was missing out on these little milestones because you couldn’t keep your self-consciousness in check. That was just one more thing to make you feel guilty.

Dean must have heard the self-deprecation in your words because he reached over and grabbed your hand. He turned and gave you a look that meant that you would be talking about this later. You really did not want to have that conversation though.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you everyone who has commented, I never thought this story would get as many kudos as it has and I want to thank you guys! Please drop a comment about the sex of the baby and names!

You finally made it back to the bunker and you tried to escape but before you could, Dean grabbed your hand and guided you to the room you’d been sharing. Sam looked up as you passed the library, raising and eyebrow at your sullen expression and Dean’s determined one. You could see he was getting worried, so you pulled Dean to a stop.

“Everything with the baby is fine, I promise,” you told him quickly as Dean started dragging you away again.

Once in the room, he shut the door and turned to look at you. He gave you a hard look that told you he wouldn’t stop until you told him the truth. You sighed and sat on the bed, staring at your hands in your lap. Dean sat beside you, grabbing one of your hands in his.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong now? Please?” Dean was staring at you, but you wouldn’t look at him.

“It’s stupid,” you finally said quietly.

“If it’s bothering you, then it isn’t stupid,” he told you.

You sighed, and turned to face him, “It’s just. I’ve always been aware of my weight. All through school, college, and even when I was working at the hospital, I’ve tried to be healthy. When I started hunting, I put on a few pounds from all the driving and fast food. Now, I’m being told to gain weight. It’s just, it kinda goes against everything I’ve known.” You couldn’t meet his eyes, so you stared at the buttons on his flannel.

Dean didn’t say anything, but his arms reached out to drag you to him. You let him pull you closer, closing your eyes as tears threatened to fall. His big hands rubbed soothing circles on your back and you felt him press a kiss to the top of your head.

“(Y/N, you know you’re amazing right? And badass. Right now, you are growing our child,” his hand snaked down to rest on your belly. “That is amazing. I’m not going to claim to know what you’re going through, but you should know that every pound you gain, our baby is growing. And that you are beautiful.”

The tears were rolling down your face now. You knew he was right about your baby growing, but your mind was programmed a certain way and it was going to take more than just one conversation to change that. Dean pulled back and wiped the tears from your eyes.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

You nodded, trying to stop crying. He smiled before leaning over and kissing your forehead.

“Now, why don’t we go find something to eat?” Dean asked you.

“Okay,” you agreed. You quickly wiped your eyes, trying to get all the mascara off before standing up and leading the way to the door.

You were almost to the hallway, when you felt Dean wrap a hand around your wrist and pull you to face him. Turning, you are met with Dean’s lips pressing to yours. You melted into the kiss, pushing closer to him as his hands cupped your face lovingly. After a minute, he pulled back smiling and breathing hard.

You grinned, “What was that for?”

“That was to let you know that I still find you sexy as hell,” he said with a smirk.

You blushed as Dean lead you out of the room and towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Dean sat you down before making a big salad plus burgers. He filled your plate with food and then sat it in front of you. Once he had his own plate, he sat across from you, making sure you ate everything.

After half the burger and just a few bites of the salad, you were full. You pushed the plate away and sighed. Rubbing your small belly, you sat back and took a drink of water.

“(Y/N), you should probably eat more,” Dean said.

“I can’t, I’m full. Now I just want a nap,” you told him, standing up.

Dean sighed, “We just talked about this, you need to eat more. You are feeding our child, you can’t just not eat.”

You glared at him, “Dean, I am full. I don’t want anymore food. If I get hungry later, then I will eat.” You grabbed your plate to wrap and put in the fridge for later.

“You should eat it now,” he said.

You were angry now, harshly wrapping the plate in foil, before slamming the fridge door shut. As you headed towards the door, you heard Dean mutter under his breath, so you stopped and turned to face him.

“What did you say?” You tried keeping your voice calm, but a little of you anger seeped through.

“Nothing,” he muttered.

“No, if you want to say something to me, say it to where I can here you.”

Dean stood up, “Fine, I said slam it harder next time.”

You were seeing red, “Oh, I will Winchester.” Turning, you stormed out and back to your room, locking the door so nobody would bother you. You were so mad, you were shaking. Grabbing a pillow, you screamed into it before sitting down on your bed.

He was such a dick sometimes. Maybe he was just trying to help, but you didn’t need him hovering and mothering you ever second of the day. You could take care of yourself, and to be able to keep your sanity, you needed him to step back. This might be his baby too, but he should know that you would never do anything to risk its life.

Your heart was slowing down, and you were getting tired again now that the adrenaline had worn off. Laying down, you closed your eyes hoping to get a few hours of sleep without being disturbed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm trying to write more this evening but I'm on call for work, so I might not be able to write much. I wanted to get this chapter out just in case I had to go to work. Hope you like it! Please leave a kudos or comment on the name of the baby!

Waking up sometime later, you really needed to pee. Groaning, you looked at your bedside clock and saw that it was seven in the evening. Rolling out of bed, you made your way to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen for water and a snack. You didn’t meet anybody and after grabbing a couple granola bars and a bottle of water, you headed back to your room. As you passed Dean’s room, his door was shut, and you couldn’t hear anything on the other side. Once back in your room, you ate a granola bar and drank some water.

You weren’t tired anymore, so you pulled out your laptop to watch a movie. Scrolling through, you found one and pushed play. Grabbing your phone, you noticed you had a few missed calls and a couple text messages, mostly from Sam. Opening the messages, you saw that the boys weren’t here. They found a case and had left.

Only one message was from Dean and it was just asking you to stay in the bunker while they were gone. Scoffing, you threw your phone to the bed. He was acting like you were a child that couldn’t take care of yourself. Had he forgotten that you had saved his ass more than a few times in the past few years? You didn’t need to deal with this right now.

Making up your mind, you started packing a bag to go stay with Bobby or Jody. You needed to clear your head for a few days. Maybe by the time everyone got back, you could convince Dean to lay off.

After a seven-hour car ride with multiple stops to use the bathroom, you pulled into Bobby’s junkyard. You got out, grabbing your bag, and made your way to the front door.   
Knocking, you sat your bag down and waited for him to answer the door. Just a minute later, the door opened, and a shocked Bobby let you in.

“What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night,” Bobby asked you. “Where are the boys?”

“I needed a break, I hope you don’t mind,” you told him sheepishly. “I can go stay with Jody if it’s a problem.”

Shaking his head, he answered, “Ain’t no problem. Just concerned and shocked that Dean would let you out of his sight right now.”

You scoffed, “Yeah, well he didn’t have a problem leaving for a hunt earlier. Besides, I’m a big girl who can take care of herself. If he has a problem with it, oh well.”

Bobby held up his hands, “Okay, okay. Well, why don’t you take the extra room upstairs? Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“No, I’m okay. Just going to sleep. And thanks Bobby. I’ll try to be out of your hair in a few days. Plus, I’ll feed you while I’m here to make up for it.” You told him with a grin.

“Well, you know I’d never turn down a good homecooked meal,” he said with a laugh. “You get on to bed then, I’ll see you in the morning. Oh, and should I tell the boys you’re here if they call?”

“I don’t care what you tell them, plus they won’t realize I’m gone for another day or so. Goodnight and thanks again.”

You made your way up the stairs and settled in. Before laying down, you took a quick shower, relishing in the heat of the water. You could hear Bobby moving around before settling down again. It wasn’t long after you got into bed that you felt yourself falling asleep.

It couldn’t have been more than a few hours later that you woke up. You could hear a voice downstairs and when you looked at the clock, you saw that it was nine in the morning. Rolling out of bed you made a quick stop at the bathroom and then headed down the steps to make some breakfast. As you reached the bottom step, you could hear Bobby talking to someone. Once he saw you, he hung up the phone and came over to you.

“How you are feeling this morning?”

“Fine, a little hungry though. Have you had anything yet? I was going to make something,” you told him as you headed towards the kitchen. You knew that he was probably talking to Dean or Sam, but you didn’t care at this point.

“No, I ate. So, that was the boys,” he started out. “I guess the case they were working was taken care of before they got there so they already made it back. Dean sounded scared out of his mind. I let them know you were okay, but that they should just stay put for now. I know you have your reasons for being here, but try not to be to hard on him, he’s really worried about you.”

You sighed, “I know Bobby, and I’m trying. It’s just complicated and I needed a break from it all.” You turned back around, “Now, I’m going to cook and then I’ll help you do any research you need done.”

The rest of the morning was spent digging through old books and answering phone calls. Bobby had you relaying info to hunters around the country about vampires, ghouls, and even a wendigo. It was well into the afternoon when you heard it. The sound of the impala’s engine pulling into the junkyard. You looked over at Bobby where he was sitting at his desk and he looked just as surprised as you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Leave a comment with names for the baby!

You both sat there as you heard two doors open and shut before footsteps were crunching across the yard and onto the porch. When you heard the door open, you stood up and faced them with your hands on your hips. Dean came in first, looking both angry and scared, while Sam ran after him trying to hold him back. When they saw you, they both stopped and looked somewhat relieved.

“Well? What do you want?” you asked them shortly.

Dean scoffed, running his hand down his face, “What do we want? I wanted to know that you and our child were safe. You know, since you ran off without so much as a note or text to let me know you were fine. Anything could have happened to you! What did you expect me to do when we came home, and you were nowhere to be found? Especially with your condition! I would have thought that you,”.

You cut him off, “Stop right there. If that’s all you’re going to do, then you can turn your ass around right now and leave. I needed to get away and so I did. The fact that I didn’t tell you might be an indicator as to why I left.” You gave him a glare, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to finish this upstairs Bobby.” Without a second glance at them, you grabbed the book you were going through and headed up the stairs.

After locking the door, you sat on the bed and tried to calm down. The fact that he showed up wasn’t surprising, but what he had said infuriated you. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t said what he said to you. Shaking your head, you got back to work and before you knew it your eyes were drifting shut.

Sometime later, you woke up to knocking on the door. Sitting up, you realized you had slept all afternoon and it was past dinner time. That would explain why your stomach was growling so loudly. 

The knock came again, “It’s me, (Y/N). I have food,” Sam told you.

Sighing you go open the door to let him in, knowing he wouldn’t stop until he talked to you. Plus, you were really hungry, and he had food for you. He shut the door behind him and came to sit beside you, handing you a plate.

“Thanks,” you told him as you started eating slowly.

Sam waited until you finished eating to speak.

“I don’t know what happened, Dean won’t tell me, but just know that you can talk to me about it. Just so you know though, Dean wouldn’t take Bobby’s word that you were fine earlier. As soon as he knew you were here, he told me he was leaving with or without me. I’ve never seen him so scared or worried.”

You sighed, “I know, but I just needed a break from everything and when you all just left on that hunt without telling me. I just, I needed to get away, so that I could relax a little. Dean has been great, but he worries too much, and all the hovering is smothering me. We fought over something that seems so stupid now, but for my sanity, I need a break from the mothering.”

Sam didn’t say anything. He sighed then grabbed the plate and stood up, before turning back to you.

“I think you all need to talk about this, but I’ll try to get him to calm down. He’s probably getting on Bobby’s nerves right now with all his pacing, so I should go get him to take a drive or something,” he turned to leave. “How long do you think you want to stay?”

“Just a few days. I just wanted to clear my head and figured you guys wouldn’t be back from the hunt for a few days.” You sighed, you didn’t want to drag anybody else into this mess, but you had. Everything seemed silly now, but you were still mad that Dean hadn’t apologized before trying to lecture you.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. But, (Y/N), you guys need to talk and I’m not going to do that for you. You guys are going to be parents and you are going to have to work together to raise this kid.” With that said, Sam walked out the door and down the steps.

You sat there thinking over what he had said, knowing he was right. While it was what you needed at the time, you probably had acted a little childish. Sighing, you laid back on the bed, trying to relax even though you knew you were going to have to face Dean soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter! I got a little more written last night today. Leave a comment with a name for the baby!

Before long, there was a knock on your door. You slowly got up and walked over to see who it was. When you saw it was Dean, you stood to the side and let him in then closed the door. You walked back to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to you. Once he sat down, there was an awkward silence that neither of you seemed to want to break. Finally, you opened your mouth.

“I’m sorry,”

“I just needed,” you said at the same time. Laughing, you indicated for him to go first.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’ve been overbearing, and I haven’t listened to you, so for that I’m sorry,” he told you.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have left without a note or anything. I just needed a few days to calm down away from the bunker. I let my emotions get the best of me,” you said. You turned to face him, seeing an apologetic look on his face.

“You don’t need to apologize. I was an idiot and I would understand if you didn’t want to see me anymore,” he told you, looking away.

You could see his self-deprivation kicking in and it hurt you. He had been really overprotective and smothering you, but you knew it was out of love. Dean seemed to think that you were done with him and that cut you deep.

“Dean, I’m not leaving you. I just needed to get some fresh air and to calm down. We both did some stupid things, but that doesn’t mean we are just going to give up.” You grabbed his hand and placed it on you stomach, “We have someone else to think of right now. This baby, right here, needs both of us. They will depend on us, and we can’t let them down. So, are you with me? Are we going to stop this stupid arguing and just try to listen to each other rather than get mad?”

Dean was staring at his hand on your small baby bump, “I’ll do anything to be with you, (Y/N). Anything it takes to get to raise our baby. I promise to listen to you and try not to be as overbearing.” He looked up at you with tears in his eyes, “Just please don’t run off again without telling me or even Sam. I was worried sick when we came home, and you were gone. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I promise,” you told him. Suddenly you felt worn out, even though you had done nothing but look through books all day. “I’m going to nap. Do you wanna join me?”

Dean wiped at his eyes before smirking at you, “Of course I do. Are you sure you just want to nap?” He raised his eye brow and grinned.

“Yes, I’m sure,” you laughed. You kicked off your shoes and laid down under the covers, waiting for Dean to do the same. Once he was in, he pulled you into his arms and held you close to his body.

You woke up sometime later to Dean kissing your neck lightly. Smiling, you rolled over to face him, kissing him before snuggling into his neck. He chuckled, kissing your head. Dean’s arms wrap more tightly around you, pulling you closer so that you could feel every inch of him. The feel of him sent a hunger through your body. You felt heat pull between your legs as you rubbed them together for friction.

Lifting your head, you kissed him as you pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He gripped your sides, groaning as you rubbed your clothed core against the bulge in his pants. Dean’s hands ran up and under your shirt, slowing down when they reached the edge of your bra before quickly unsnapping it. In a quick motion, he sits up, pulling your bodies even closer together.

Warm, calloused hands caressed your sides then slowly moved to your breasts, rolling the nipples between his thumbs and forefinger. Moaning into a kiss, you rolled your hips again, desperate for friction. Your hands wound around his neck, weaving your fingers into his hair and pulling slightly.

Dean’s hands trailed down to the hem of your shirt and lifted it up over your head before he broke your kiss. You were panting as his mouth trailed down your neck to your chest. Throwing your head back, you hold onto his head, pulling him to you. Dean breaks away to look up at you with a smile on his face.

“What?” you ask a little breathlessly.

“Nothing, I just can’t believe that we are finally this close to having sex, sober this time, and we are in Bobby’s house.”

You laughed when you realized he was right. You didn’t care where you were, you wanted Dean, but knowing that Bobby or even Sam could walk in at any time had you rethinking things. Groaning, you rolled off of him and pulled the covers over your chest. Dean leaned towards you, leaning on his elbow.

“I don’t want Sam to interrupt us again,” you told him. “And if Bobby walked in,” your face heated up in embarrassment at just the thought.

“I know, I don’t either.”

“I need you though,” you pouted, still aching for him.

Dean grinned before jumping out of bed and running to the door to lock it. On his way back, he threw his shirt off before crawling up the bed. Pulling the covers down, he searched your face before unbuttoning your pants and dragging them and your underwear down your legs. Your breathing picked up again in anticipation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! My first attempt at smut so please overlook that.

You jumped as his hands slid back up your legs slowly. As your legs slid open, Dean leaned down, kissing your thighs softly. A moan passed your lips as his mouth finally settled where you wanted it. He worked you higher and higher, using his mouth and hands before pushing you over the edge, calling his name. Dean worked you through your orgasm, and when you came down from your high, you pulled him to you.

Kissing Dean, you could taste yourself, but you didn’t care. You flipped him onto his back before reaching down and unbuckling his jeans. Working quickly, you pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his impressive member. Going back in to kiss him, you grabbed his cock and slowly worked yourself down onto it. Both of you groaned as he bottomed out, breathing heavily for a minute before setting a slow pace.

Dean ran his hands up your body, grabbing your breasts, before stilling you and turning your bodies so that you were under him. Sliding back into you, he rolled his hips, causing a moan to escape your lips. He set a faster pace, sliding in and out quickly, before reaching down between your bodies and rubbing your clit fast. You threw a leg around his back, pulling him even closer to you.

“So close, Dean.”

“Then cum for me,” he panted in your ear. Just a few seconds later you were falling over the edge again. “Oh shit, so good, (Y/N).”

You started to come off your high, just as Dean picked up the pace. His hips stuttering as he bottomed out and shot his seed into you. His face fell into the crook of your neck as he all but collapsed on top of you. Panting, he rolled off, with a big smile on his face.

“That was amazing,” you told him, still breathing heavy.

He nodded, smiling before reaching over the edge of the bed to grab his shirt to clean the both of you with.

“I love you, (Y/N),” he told you once you were both laying back under the blankets. Dean had his arms wrapped around you, your head resting on his chest.

“I love you too, Dean.”

“We should probably get up, I’m sure Sam and Bobby are wondering if we killed each other yet,” he said with a laugh.

“Probably,” you giggled, “and even with the door locked, I’m sure Sam will come checking on us soon. I don’t want to scar him for life.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, before reluctantly letting you go so you could both get dressed. You pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Looking back at Dean you saw that he had run into a problem. He was standing in his jeans, holding his dirty shirt in his hand. Laughing again, you reached into your duffel and grabbed one of his shirts that you had brought with you. After tossing him the shirt, you made your way to the door. 

Before you were even halfway down the steps, you felt Dean behind you. When you both reached the bottom, he grabbed your hand and together you walked into the kitchen, where you heard Bobby’s voice.

You ended up leaving with the boys the next day after you thanked Bobby and apologized for just dropping in on him. He told you it was fine and to come see him anytime, after making you promise to be careful. On the way back to the bunker, Sam drove your car and you rode with Dean in Baby. Once you got back, life passed uneventfully for a few weeks with the boys only going on one hunt.

Soon it was time for your next appointment and while you were happy, you were also nervous. You had gained the weight you were supposed to and then some. Everyday, your belly grew more and more. Dean had gotten into the habit of always having a hand on your stomach when he was around you, which was often. You would be making food, and he would wrap his arms around you, resting both hands on the growing bump.

On the way to the doctor’s office, you got more and more excited about hearing the baby’s heartbeat and getting to see him or her this time. Hopefully you would find out what you were having, and you could start shopping. You couldn’t wait to be able to pick out little outfits for your baby to wear.

You were brought out of your daydreaming as you pulled into the parking lot. As you and Dean walked in and got seated you started getting anxious about what the scale was going to say. While you had been trying to work through your anxiety about your weight, you still got really anxious at seeing that number getting higher each time you stepped on the scale. Dean saw your knee start to bounce and reached over and held your hand, giving it a squeeze.

Once your name was called, you got up and followed the nurse back so she could weigh you and check your vitals. When you saw that you had gained eight pounds instead of the five Dr. Haynes wanted, you felt nauseous and happy at the same time. You weren’t stuck in your head for long though, Dr. Haynes was in the room just a few minutes later.

“How are you doing today (Y/N)?”

“I’m good. I haven’t thrown up in weeks, so that’s a plus,” you told him.

“Good. I’m glad to see you doing so well, why don’t we see how this little guy is doing, huh?”

Nodding, you grab Dean’s hand as you lay down and lift your shirt. After getting the ultrasound machine on, Dr. Haynes squirted cold gel on your stomach. He quickly got around to finding your baby, and once your saw the tiny baby on the screen, your eyes filled with tears. A quick glance at Dean, let you know that he was just as affected by this as you were.

Eyes going back to the screen, you heard your baby’s heartbeat fill the room. It was the most beautiful sound you had ever heard. Squeezing Dean’s hand again, you watched as Dr. Haynes moved the wand around, checking how your baby was growing.

“Everything looks normal for eighteen weeks, all the measurements are good, maybe even a little bigger than usual. Now, lets see if we can take a quick peek to see what this little guy is.” He moved the wand around some more before finally settling on one spot. “Okay, see this area right here? What do you see Dean?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you to everyone that has commented or left kudos, you don't know how much they mean to me. Also thank you for all the name ideas!

“Is that the baby’s finger?”

“Nope, it isn’t. Congratulations, you two are having a little boy!”

You felt Dean squeeze your hand before he was pulling you toward him. You melted in his arms, the tears falling fast. Dean pulled back and gave you a quick kiss before hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

“I’ll have a few of these pictures printed off for you. I’ll see you guys in another month.”

You thanked Dr. Haynes as he left, giving you and Dean a private moment together. The tears were still falling but slowing down. Dean pulled back, grabbing the towel to clean you up with and helped you pull your shirt down. You noticed that as his hand grazed your stomach, he paused in his movement for just a second and his face lit up in a big smile.

“A little boy,” you say in awe, thinking about the miniature Dean you were sure was growing inside you.

“A little boy,” Dean echoed.

Laughing while wiping your tears, you slowly stood up, holding your hand out for Dean’s. Together, you walked out, making your next appointment and then heading to the store. As much as you thought gender reveals were a little cliché, you wanted to do something to let your makeshift family know what you were having.

With your supplies in hand, you headed back to the bunker. You had already called everyone and told them to make the trip down because you had something to tell them. They were all supposed to be there tomorrow and that’s when you would surprise them all with the news.

As soon as you got back, Sam was there trying to sneak to figure out if he was having a niece or nephew. It was cute to see such a large man trying to be sneaky.

“No Sam, you get to find out tomorrow like the rest of them,” you told him with a laugh.

“Aww, come on, please (Y/N)? You know I won’t tell anyone before you do.” Cue the puppy dog eyes that usually work on you.

“Nope, and don’t even try to get it out of your brother. He has been threatened with bodily harm should he reveal the secret before time.”

“Yeah, and dude, I love you, but (Y/N) scares me right now,” Dean shuddered as he remembered your threats on the way home.

“Come on, please?”

“No, and I’m not budging on this Sam.”

“Fine, (Y/N). I guess I’ll wait for tomorrow,” Sam pouted.

“Now, I have some baking to do, so you should go find something to amuse yourself with because you aren’t allowed in the kitchen for the next few hours at least.”

With Sam sent on his way and Dean tasked with not letting him in the kitchen you started baking. There was something soothing in measuring the ingredients out. You soon found your groove and before you knew it you were done, and you just had to clean up. Just as you were starting to run water for the dishes, Dean came in.

“How is it going in here?”

“Good, just finishing up. What is Sam doing?”

“I got him making researching protective sigils for the baby’s room. Figured that would keep his mind off of the secret for a little while anyway.”

“I guess that’s as good a distraction as anything. I just need to finish these dished and then he can be free to roam the halls again. Just don’t let him into the goods.” You turned back to the sink.

“I’ll get these, why don’t you go lay down? I’ll join you as soon as I finish these up.”

You smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before heading to the room you shared with Dean. Suddenly, you felt exhausted, the hours of baking taking all your energy. It was only six in the evening, but you already wanted to go to bed. As you laid down, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

You woke up to Dean coming in, carrying a plate of something that smelled delicious. Slowly you sat up and yawned as he came to sit beside you on the bed. He handed over the plate that had a burger and a small salad on it.

“Thank you,” you said as you leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“You’re welcome. I figured you might be hungry. I didn’t know if you had eaten while you were baking.”

You smiled at him before digging in. In no time you had eaten everything on the plate and Dean produced a bottle of water for you. You took a drink before exhaustion hit you again and you yawned. Dean saw the tiredness on your face and took the plate away, so you could lay back down.

“You go to sleep, I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay. Oh, and by the way Dean, I love you.”

Dean smiled, “I love you too.” He turned and walked out the door as you got comfortable again.

As you drifted off to sleep you couldn’t help but smile as you thought of your little boy again. You knew he was going to be a very loved little boy. His uncle was going to spoil him, and his extended family would love him just as much.

The next day you woke up in Dean’s arms, warm and content. You were happy to just lay there, but an urgent need drug you out of bed and to the bathroom. After relieving your bladder, you made your way to the kitchen for something to drink. Just as you sat down at the table, Sam walked in.

“Morning,” you told him, feeling a little more awake now that you had toast and juice.

“Morning,” he said as he started the coffee machine.

Sam soon joined you at the table where you both sat in comfortable silence until Dean clomped through the doorway. You giggled when you saw his grumpy expression. Soon he sat down too, sipping his coffee. Once you finished, you stood up and went to change so that you could start cleaning up the library and map room for your guests. You were also going to clean out a few of the rooms for them to stay in. Bobby was going to stay with you guys for a few days and the others were staying the night.

You were fluffing up a pillow in a spare room when Dean found you. He silently stared helping you make the bed and finish the room before grabbing your hand and leading you to your room.

“I know you want to get this done, but you should take a break. You’ve been working for a couple hours already. I’ll finish up the rooms if you promise not to move for the next thirty minutes at least.”

“But Dean, I still need to get the tables wiped off and the plates out. The decorations need put up too. There is just too much work to do and they are going to be here in like an hour.”

Dean grabbed you by the shoulders to get you to stop talking.

“I will do that. I want you to take care of yourself right now, while I take care of everything else. I’ll have Sam help me. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“But,”

“No. I will make sure everything is done. Please just go rest and you can come check on us after,” Dean interrupted you.

“Fine,” you said, sighing before heading off to get ready. If he was making you take a break, you could at least get your makeup and hair done.

You made it back to your room, pulling out your curling wand and what little makeup you had, you started getting ready. Trying to hurry, but still long enough that Dean wouldn’t get suspicious, you curled your hair. Next was a little foundation, eyeshadow, and mascara. Once you were done, you put on the cute little maroon dress you had found.

Glancing at the clock after you were dressed, you saw that your guests should start getting here any minute. Hurrying out of the room, you made your way to the library to see Dean and Sam putting the finishing touches on the decorations. The little blue and pink streamers were draped all around the room. The plates on the table were half pink and half blue, and the tablecloth was blue with pink polka dots.

You had to admit that the room looked better than you had hoped for. Grinning you ran over to Dean, surprising him, and hugging him from behind.

“Thank you, it looks amazing in here.”

“You’re welcome, I see something else that looks amazing too,” Dean told you with a smirk as he turned in your arms.

A blush spread across your cheeks, “Thank you too Sam.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just happy for you guys.”  
You were about to speak again when you heard a knock on the big metal door. Sam quickly headed for the steps, while Dean brushed a piece of your hair behind you ear.   
Leaning down, he kissed you slowly. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you in closer as your arms raised up to wrap around his neck. You got lost in the kiss, forgetting everything around you until you heard someone clear their throat.

Jumping back, you blushed as you turned and faced your hunter family. Bobby was standing in front with a smile on his face, with Jody beside him. Claire, Alex, Patience, Donna, Cas, and Jack were all there too. You stood there in embarrassment for what felt like an hour, but what was really only a few seconds before Sam broke the silence.

“So why don’t you guys go get your stuff put away and then come back here? (Y/N) cleaned out the rooms, so you just need to find one between the numbers fifteen to twenty-  
five.”

They all agreed, heading for the rooms, chuckling as they passed you and Dean. Once they were gone, you buried your face in Dean’s chest, shaking your head as you laughed with them. Sam chuckled too as he walked past you to find a seat at one of the tables. Looking up, you pretended to glare at him.

“Don’t even start Moose, I will call Eileen and tell her how all about you getting drunk and going on and on about how much you liked her.”

Sam stopped laughing and glared, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Dean laughed at you and his brother, “Why don’t we go get everything ready in the kitchen and once they get back we can start?”

“Okay, but this isn’t over Samuel.”

You and Dean got everything in the kitchen ready and when Sam came in and let you know everyone was waiting for you, you grabbed the pans and headed that way. Walking in, you sat everything down on a table before Dean grabbed your hand and you both stood in front of your guests.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Wanted to get something out before Christmas, since I have to work this year :(

“Thank you guys for coming. We wanted,” you smiled up at Dean, “to be able to tell you something in person. As you know, I am pregnant, and yesterday we found out what we are having. So today you guys get to find out too.”

Everyone started cheering and talking over each other. You smiled as you saw them getting excited over your news. If someone had told you a year ago that you would be pregnant with Dean’s child, you would have told them they were crazy.

Dean raised his voice, “Okay guys, calm down.”

Once everyone was quiet, you nodded to Dean to grab the small pies that you had baked yesterday. When you had told Dean what you wanted to do, he had agreed if only for the fact that he wanted pie. As he handed them out, you heard a couple chuckles because everyone knew of Dean’s love for the dessert.

“So, once everyone gets their pie, I’ll count to three and then you can cut into them. If there is strawberry filling, it’s a girl, if there is blueberry, it’s a boy.” You waited as Dean handed the last pie to Sam. “Okay, one, two, three!”

Everyone cut into their own pie, each of them exclaiming as they saw the blueberry filling. Jack jumped up and ran over to you, giving you a big hug. When he stepped back, there were more people wrapping their arms around you. You laughed as you lost track of who was hugging you. Glancing over at Dean, you saw Bobby congratulating him before Jody pulled him into a hug.

Once everyone started to calm down, you were able to sit and talk. Sam and Bobby were talking lore, the girls were trying to teach Jack about being a regular teenager, and you were talking to Jody about baby clothes and names.

Dean had wandered off, you assumed to get a drink, but when he came back he didn’t have one. You threw him a questioning glance before continuing your conversation with Jody. Just as she asked you about your plans for a nursery, Dean cleared his throat.

“So, I know (Y/N) thought you guys were coming out for a gender reveal, but I think it’s time to show her another reason you came out. Before we do that though, I just want to thank everyone of you for helping me pull this off. Not only that but for being our family,” Dean was slightly blushing from the emotional speech this was turning into, “I wouldn’t trade any of you for the world.”

You were confused and when you glanced around, you saw everyone was smiling at you. No traces of surprise or confusion in their faces. Dean grabbed your hand, causing you to look back up at him. He pulled you to your feet before dragging you with him towards the bedroom wing of the bunker.

“What is happening?”

“It’s a surprise that we’ve been working on for you.”

“Don’t be modest Dean, you’re the one who’s done all the work,” Sam told him.

Dean shrugged, continuing down the hall before he stopped in front of the room right across from the room you all shared. 

“Close your eyes,” he told you.

You complied and once they were closed, you heard the door open and felt Dean guiding you into the room. He walked you in a few steps before turning you a little to your left, before standing beside you, holding your hand.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer!

When you opened your eyes the first thing that registered was the bright colors. The room was painted green and yellow. There was a dark wood crib in the corner of the room, decorated in different sigils, some of which you recognized. A matching dresser stood near it, with a changing table in between the two.

Your mouth was hanging open as you took everything in. Standing in the middle of the room, you saw all the little details, like the teddy bear sitting in the crib, the little animals painted on the wall, and the pictures of you and Dean sitting on the dresser. Tears came to your eyes as you stood there in silence.

“You don’t like it. We can change anything,” Dean started rambling.

Turning, you grabbed his face, pulling it down to you, before crushing your lips together. You didn’t care about Sam or anybody else in the room at that moment. You just cared that this man loved you and had done this to surprise you. Pulling back, you smiled up at him.

“I love it. Thank you.”

You heard a throat clear, causing your attention to break from the man in front of you to your family. Smiling, you turn to face them.

“Thank you, guys. I can’t believe you all did this for me,” you started crying happy tears.

“You’re welcome. Let us know when you want a babysitter, because I will volunteer anytime,” Jody told you with a smile.

Grinning back, you nodded. Everyone started back towards the library to talk, while you and Dean stayed in the nursery. Dean turned to face you again, pulling you into his arms and holding you tight.

“So, are you sure this is how you want it?”

“Dean, I love it. I couldn’t have made it better if I tried. And I don’t want to try because it is absolutely amazing.”

“Good,” he said before leaning down and kissing you passionately. You knew as long as you were in his arms, everything would be fine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I had a little bit of writers block but I'm working through it so I thought I would post this. Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments!

Over the next few weeks, you fell into a routine. Cas and Jack decided they would stay at the bunker with you and the boys again so that they could help out since there were still cases to be dealt with. None of them would let you lift anything heavier than your cup, besides Dean who knew better than to treat you like you were fragile. Although it was annoying, you tried not to get mad at them. They were just trying to help out.

You had a few more appointments that all went really well. You were gaining enough weight and by the measurements, your son was going to be a big boy. When the doctor had told you that the baby was taking after his father in height, you groaned. You were now dreading labor, knowing that your child was going to be huge.

Now you were roughly the size of a house, and you blamed Dean completely. It was his stupid genes that had caused the baby inside you to be above average in height. Dean just laughed whenever you glared at him or brought it up.

You were now thirty-five weeks pregnant and every step you took caused your back to ache and your feet to hurt. Dean was currently trying to make you happy by rubbing your legs and feet. He had choked back a laugh earlier when you had asked Sam to bring you chocolate ice cream with peanut butter and pickles. They both knew your cravings had not slowed down and sometimes they were downright gross.

“Oh yeah, right there,” you moaned as you scooped another spoonful from your bowl and put it in your mouth. “Mhhh, thank you Sam, this is really good.”

“You’re welcome,” he told you quickly, trying to stay on your good side.

As your belly grew, you became more moody. Every little thing would cause you to flip out and even knowing that, it still happened. You couldn’t stop it. When Sam had accidentally eaten your pickles a couple weeks ago, you didn’t speak to him for two days, even after he went out and bought you more. You had heard Cas whisper to Jack something about an angry bear, and when he saw you staring at him, he avoided you for a week, knowing how you might react.

Dean was still rubbing when you felt a kick, a very hard kick. You winced, dumping the bowel on the table and grabbing the spot on your right side. Dean immediately let go of your feet and moved to your side, hands moving through the air helplessly.

“What’s wrong? What do you need?”

Holding up a hand, you breathed through the pain as it slowly ebbed away, “It was just a kick. Little guy is strong, and it took me by surprise is all.”

“Are you sure? Do you want to go lay down?”

“Dean, I’m fine.”

Dean was still hovering over you, “Are you completely sure?”

“That’s it!” You stood up as best you could, pushing past Dean and heading toward your room. You could hear him following behind you as you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your purse before turning and heading towards the garage.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere that is not here. I need air right now and you are not going to stop me.” You leveled Dean with glare as he tried to step in front of you. “I will take my phone and call you if something happens. I’m just going to head to the store and maybe drive around.”

“But,” Dean started as he got a worried look on his face.

“No. Look, I’ll be fine okay? I just need to get out of here and I need to be by myself for a little while.”

He looked as he was going to protest more but you turned and walked away. You heard him start to follow you and then stop. Sighing, you walked as fast as you could to your car sitting beside Baby in the garage. Dropping carefully into the seat, being mindful of your huge belly, you buckled up and pulled out. Figuring you could pick up a few more outfits for your baby, you headed towards the store.

In the store, you started to calm down. Picking out little outfits did that to you, plus the fact that you realized you had majorly over-reacted. Once you had a couple things, you paid and started towards the car. You sent Dean a text letting him know you were leaving when you heard footsteps behind you. Turning as quickly as you could without losing balance, you grabbed the gun in your purse, but didn’t pull it out. You came face to face with the cashier that had just worked with you.

“You forgot this ma’am,” she said as she handed you another bag.

“Oh, thank you!” Feeling silly, you watched her walk back into the store before turning. That was the last thing you remember before everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you enjoy. Also we are nearing the end :( I hope to have a few more chapters and then maybe a epilogue.

Third person point of view

“Where the hell is she Sam? She texted an hour ago saying she was on her way back!” Dean was pacing in the library, cursing himself for letting you leave. “I’m going to drive around and look for her.”

“I’ll stay here in case she turns up. I’m sure she’s fine, but I’ll call Cas and Jack and let them know what’s up. They should be heading back soon anyway.”

Dean was already out the door by the time Sam finished talking, he wasn’t wasting anymore time than he had already. As he drove around town, he didn’t see anything until he was passing the baby store you liked to go to. In the parking lot, he saw your old car. Swerving into the lot, Dean parked beside it and got out to investigate. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until he got to the windshield, where he saw a white piece of paper. Picking it up and reading it, he felt the blood leave his face.

He was going to kill whoever did this to you. Jumping back in Baby he raced back to the bunker, to show Sam the note and start looking for you.  
Sam read the not aloud so that Cas and Jack, who had just got back, could help figure out what they were up against.

“Winchester’s, I hope this note finds you. I just want you to know that you did this to yourselves. If you wouldn’t have killed my family, I wouldn’t have had to take yours away. It’s signed Mark. Do we know anyone named Mark?” Sam looked up at Dean with confusion written all of his face.

“No, not that I can remember. Ugh, I’m such an idiot! Why did I let her go without me?!” Dean was pacing back and forth.

“I can try to locate her,” Jack spoke up before for the first time.

“I’ll help you, you still don’t have a handle on your powers yet,” Cas told him.

Dean just looked up and watched them as they sat down, closing their eyes to try to get a fix on your location. He couldn’t stay still for long though and was soon back to pacing.   
Glancing at his watch, he saw that it had been almost four hours since you had left and three since he found your car. Sweeping a hand across the table, he knocked off the few books and papers spread out on it.

Everyone else in the room jumped at the sudden noise, glancing at Dean before going back to what they were doing. Jack and Cas both closed their eyes again, Sam going back to typing on his computer. The silence seemed to last forever but eventually, after another two tense hours, Jack spoke up.

“I think I found her! She is a few hours away, in a hotel, I think. I can’t get a very good feel for her though, almost as if she is shrouded from me.”

Dean was already rushing towards the garage, ready to get on the road before Jack had even stopped talking. Sam ran after him, with Cas and Jack not far behind. By the time they got to Baby, Dean already had her running and was about to leave. Once they all jumped in, they were off.

Readers point of view

You woke up with a sharp stabbing pain in your stomach. Trying to move you arms to hold your large belly, you realized you were they were tied to something hard and after a minute you realized it was a chair. Opening your eyes quickly, you glanced around to see that you were in a grungy hotel room, alone for now.

Before you had the chance to do anything else, another sharp pain ripped through you. This time you were panting by the time it was over, you knew you needed to get out and fast because it seemed like your baby was going to be here sooner rather than later. Wiggling your arms, you felt that the ropes were a little loose, and if you could just get the right angle you might be able to get out.

Twisting your arms a little harder, the rope burning as it rubbed against your skin, you were able to get your right arm free. Working quickly, you managed to untie your other arm and one of your feet when you heard footsteps outside the door. Frantic, you got the other leg free just as the door opened to reveal a man you hadn’t seen before. Before you could stand up, another pain ripped through you, making you hunch over in pain. You needed to get out of here but now there was the man who took you watching you from the doorway.

Once the pain finally subsided, you stood up and faced the man who had now shut the door behind him. He grinned, a malicious, evil smile that sent shivers down your spine. He took a step towards you, you took one backwards. After a few steps you felt your knees hit the bed behind you.

“So, you’re the Winchester’s bitch. I figured you’d be,” he gestured to your body, “a little smaller than this. Can’t say that I’m sorry though, this will hurt them even more now.   
But I guess it’ll hurt you the most.” As he spoke, he drew a long sharp knife from behind his back and stalked towards you.

As you prepared to fight back, another pain ripped through you. In a blur, he was on you, grabbing your hair, he jerked your head back. Looking you in the eyes, he grinned before tracing the blade down your throat, past your breasts, and to your belly. Tears sprung to your eyes as he laughed and pulled the blade back a little. His arm started back to you, but before it could reach you, the door slammed open.

In the doorway stood Dean with his gun drawn, Sam right behind him. Gasping, you were pulled flush to the guys body and the knife was on your throat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

“One step and she and the baby die,” he hissed.

“You hurt her, and you are dead. There is no way that doesn’t end with you on the floor with a silver bullet through your chest. Drop the knife,” Dean told him icily.

“But you see, I could make you watch her die, knowing you couldn’t stop me and then I could die happy. Causing you the pain I feel is the only goal here, if I happen to die,” you felt him shrug his shoulders, “then I die.”

Dean opened his mouth but you shook your head at him, tears streaming down your face. You made eye contact and tried to communicate that even if this guy killed you, that your baby could still live. They just had to kill him quickly, then cut the baby out. All that mattered now was keeping him safe, you didn’t care how that happened.

“Just press the knife harder then,” you goaded, “one little slice and I’ll be dead.”

“No! That is not happening (Y/N). I won’t let that happen.” Dean all but shouted.

You were about to speak again with a voice sounded behind you, “I will not allow that either (Y/N).”

You felt the man start to turn to see the new threat but his grip on your fell away immediately, leaving you to collapse. Strong arms caught you as you fell. Looking up into the emerald eyes of Dean, you saw relief, love, and maybe a little anger. Turning to look at Cas, you saw Jack standing with him, staring at the dead monster.

Opening your mouth, you were about to speak when another stronger pain ripped through you, causing you to hunch over and let out a groan. Deans arms tightened around you, rubbing up and down you back trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally, it seemed to be over and you caught your breath.

“I-I think I’m in labor,” you told Dean, scared.

You saw the fear cross Dean’s face as he reacted to your news. He quickly jumped up, pulling you into his arms, and rushing towards the car. On his way out, he shouted at Sam, Cas, and Jack to clean up the body and then meet at the hospital. Once you were settled in the seat, Dean started Baby and tore out of the parking lot.

“Where is the closest hospital?” You asked Dean frantically, you knew this baby was not going to wait for you.

“Not too far, maybe forty miles?”

“I don’t think we are going to make that,” you told him, trying to breathe through the next contraction.

Dean’s foot pressed on the accelerator even harder, pushing Baby to the limit. You were quiet over the next few contractions but then you started feeling pressure, like you needed to push. Trying to make it through this contraction, you realized there was no way you were making it to a hospital. Dean was going to have to deliver his baby inside his Baby.

“Dean, I need you to pull over,” you panted out, gripping the seat and door.

“No, we can make it. There’s just twenty miles left, you can do it.”

You grunt, “No, I need to stop right now. I feel like I need to push.” The feeling was getting stronger and you didn’t want to push until you knew it was safe.

Dean glanced at you and you could see his panic. He quickly pulled to the side of the lonely backroad and jumped out, coming around to your door and opening it.

“Tell me what to do,” he said, freaking out.

Breathing through another contraction, you waited until you could talk again. Before you were sucked into the hunting life, you were a labor and delivery nurse, so you knew all about labor. The fact that you had progressed so quickly was not a good sign and you needed to make sure that your cervix was dilated completely, or you would tear it by pushing.

“I need you to” you took another breath, “wash your hands off, and check me.”

Dean looked confused and even more freaked, “What does check me mean? Do you want me to stick my hand up your vagina? I can’t do that!” His voice went octaves higher the more he talked.

Nodding you answer, “Yes, that is exactly what you have to do. Dean, if you don’t and I push this baby out, I could tear and bleed out quickly.”

He looked freaked out for a second before hardening his face and running to the trunk and grabbing a bottle of water, quickly rinsing off his hands. As he did that, you panted and tried to get your pants off.

When he got back, he helped you get your pants and underwear down before settling you in the backseat with the door open. Once you were as comfortable as you could be you nodded to him to do it.

“Now, when you do it, you’re going to feel for anything that isn’t a head.” You took another breath as another contraction hit, panting through another minute. Once it was over, you continued telling him what to look for, “It’ll be around the side if it is still there. If not, you’ll just feel the head.” Taking a deep breath, you nodded for him to do it.  
When you didn’t feel anything, you looked at him to see him looking green. Rolling your eyes in exasperation, you tried to reign in your anger.

“Dean Winchester, do you want to raise this baby alone? Cause that could happen if you don’t man up right now. So, what’s it gonna be?” Well you had tried to control your frustration. 

You saw him physically shake and then he was reaching for you. Feeling his cold fingers against your thigh you closed your eyes and tried to concentrate.

“Okay, now do you feel anything? If I’m not completely dilated, you will feel something that feels like an opening. But if I am then there won’t feel like anything unless the head is already dropping and that will feel soft.” You braced for the next contraction and after it passed you felt Dean hesitantly check for your cervix.

“I uh, I think I feel something but I’m not sure. Oh, um, I think I feel the head. Yeah that’s gotta be the head, it’s all soft.”

You tried to breathe through another contraction on top of having Dean’s very large hand inside of your body. A laugh escaped you, a year ago you would have never believed this was where you would be.

“Okay, so on the next contraction, I’m going to push. Which means, you need to be ready to catch your baby.” You could feel it coming and tried to relax which was pointless since it felt like you were being split in two. When you felt the urge, you pushed, trying hard not to push too hard knowing that if you did you would surely tear and probably wouldn’t make it to a hospital. Soon it was over, you were panting but you knew you had to get Dean moving so he had what he needed before your child made its entrance.

“Dean, get the diaper bag out of the trunk and find a blanket to dry them off. You’ll probably have to suction their nose and mouth too but that’s in the bag too. I don’t have long before the next contraction,” already you could feel it, “so hurry.”

The next few minutes were a blur of pushing and talking Dean through what was happening and going to happen. Through the pain, you knew time was passing, even if it seemed slow. Between contractions, you glanced at a clock and saw that almost an hour had passed. Knowing that you couldn’t keep up the strength to do this much longer, you pushed even harder.

“I see the head! Come on (Y/N), you can do it!”

You growled at him, “What do you think I’m doing!?”

That didn’t seem to phase him though and he just kept cheering you on as your child entered the world. You heard Dean exclaim as he caught the baby and immediately started wrapping it up in the baby blanket.

“(Y/N), our baby boy is here! We have a son!” He continued warming her up and clearing out his mouth and nose. A few seconds later, you heard him cry which brought tears to your eyes.

“He’s beautiful, just like his mommy. Look at him (Y/N).” Dean held your son up to show you. He was perfect. Already with a head full of hair and a cute scrunched nose that told you he wasn’t happy.

“Perfect,” you managed to say before you felt something was wrong. Your voice was weak and now that you thought about it, a nap sounded really good. Even just keeping your eyes open was too much work and you felt yourself slumping down in the seat.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Come on baby, keep those eyes open for me. Oh shit, that’s a lot of blood. (Y/N), I need you to stay awake!” His voice sounded like it was getting farther away the longer he talked. In a matter of seconds, you couldn’t hear him anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! I've loved writing this story every step of the way. Only a few chapters left guys! Thank you for all the support you have given me! I'm currently writing another that I hope to start posting soon, so be on the lookout for that as well!

You woke up to the sound of yelling and being poked and prodded. Opening your eyes, you frantically looked around for anyone you knew. The last thing you remembered was sitting in the car with Dean. Thinking harder you remember pain and then crying. A baby crying! You had given birth, so what were you doing here.

Glancing around, you made eye contact with a nurse beside your head. Bending down she hushed you, whispering that you were okay now. Once you had calmed a little you realized that there were still a at least eight people in the room with you and they were all working on you. You felt the sting of an IV in your arm and heard the beeping of a monitor behind you. You vaguely heard a voice shout to something about letting the OR know they were coming before everything was dark again.

Waking up this time was different. You could remember everything that happened, but all you wanted to do was sleep. A hand on your shoulder made your eyes open after they drifted closed again.

“(Y/N). It’s time to wake up. Your surgery is over. There are some people here to see you.”

Glancing around you see a petite blonde woman in scrubs beside your bed. Seeing you looking at her, she smiles.

“I’m Shannon, I’m your nurse. You just got out of surgery. It’s okay if you’re confused right now, anesthesia can do that. Would you like something to drink?”

Opening your mouth, you notice how dry your throat is. Coughing a little, you nod instead. Shannon smiles again and hands you a cup, helping you sit up a little to take a sip.   
You wince as the movement caused pain in your abdomen. Once you got a drink you clear your throat to ask what happened. Just as you opened your mouth, another woman in scrubs walked in.

“It’s good to see you awake (Y/N). We were worried there for a little bit. You were bleeding quite heavily but we were able to stop that and get you stabilized. Sorry, I’m Dr. Laura Bishop. I’m the surgeon who worked on you when you got here.”

You tried to take in all this information. You could remember most of what happened, but it was still a little fuzzy. All you wanted right now though was to see your son and Dean.

“Thank you for that but can I see my son now? And the visitors you mentioned earlier?” You glanced at Shannon as you asked the last question.  
They both smiled at you before nodding and Shannon walked out of the room, leaving you with the doctor.

“Now, there are a few things I would like to discuss while we wait. The first being congratulations on the new baby, he is absolutely beautiful,” she smiled and came closer. “Now, the reason you were bleeding so much was that there was a tear in your uterine wall. While your baby was still inside you, he was blocking most of the blood from escaping which is why when he was delivered, there was a gush of blood. After the initial wave, there was still heavy bleeding, but it wasn’t so bad that you bled out before you arrived. Once we found the tear, I was able to repair it as best I could, but I would strongly suggest you wait awhile longer than is normal to resume normal activity. Usually we like you to wait at least six weeks before any sexual activity, but with you I would wait even longer. Your boyfriend explained that you were seeing an OB in your hometown, so I’ll have the nurse’s fax over your chart from here so that he can resume your care. Now, do you have any questions?”

“How is my baby? Is he okay?” You didn’t really care about how you were, you just needed to know that everything with your child was fine.

“He is perfectly healthy. He is in the newborn nursery right now, but all the tests are perfect, and I think he could go home early tomorrow morning. You on the other hand may need to stay a few more days. It’s almost as if you had a cesarean, but your incision is a little larger and I would like to watch you for any more post-partum hemorrhaging.”

“Okay,” you laid back in the bed, wincing when you moved too quickly.

A few minutes later, Shannon walked in followed by Dean who looked like he was going to pass out where he stood. Seeing your eyes open, he rushed to your side, taking your hand in his large one before kissing you. It was a kiss that left you breathless and wanting more. Smiling up at him once he pulled away you opened your mouth to ask if he had been with your son.

“He’s beautiful, (Y/N), you did an amazing job. The nurses are going to bring him to your room in just a few minutes. I had to see you first,” he took a deep breath, “I thought I had lost you back there. I couldn’t do this without you.” There were tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

Placing a hand on his cheek you smiled, “You can’t get rid of me. Besides, I think you could do it. I have complete faith in you.” When he started to protest, you shushed him, “I’m not saying I’m not going to fight like hell to be here every step of the way, but you have to know that you could do this on your own.”

Dean shook his head, still not convinced but you were interrupted from saying more when in walked a nurse pushing a small crib. Inside was your little boy. He was sleeping, but he was still the most gorgeous thing you had ever seen, even compared to his father. Dean picked him up and handed him to you. He was so small in your arms, small but perfect. He had Dean’s hair but your nose. You were hoping that once his eyes opened, they would be like his fathers. Tearing your gaze away from him, you looked up at Dean who was staring at the both of you with love in his eyes.

You didn’t realize you were crying until Dean brushed his thumbs across your cheeks to wipe tears away. Giving a little laugh, you looked back down at your baby. It felt like you sat there for hours when he finally stirred and started opening his eyes. A smile lit up your face even more than it had been. He started fussing and before you could do anything, Shannon walked in.

“I figured he would be waking up soon. It’s about time for him to eat, did you want to try breastfeeding him?”

Nodding, you looked down at him again before positioning him with the help of Shannon. Once everything was in place you tried to get him to latch, and within just a few minutes he was doing it. Shannon made sure you were comfortable before leaving you alone again. You heard a chuckle from Dean who had pulled a chair right up beside your bed. You gave him a questioning look as he watched the two of you.

“He takes after me,” he grinned mischievously, “he knows exactly what to do.”

“Dean Winchester!” you exclaimed as your face turned red.

“What? Just stating a fact. Now, once he’s done can we let Sam, Cas, and Jack come back? They have been waiting to see you since just after we got here. They dealt with the issue and on their way to the hospital I called them. Jack was really upset that he couldn’t just heal you. I was going to let him but then the doctor came out and said you had made it out of surgery and that you were doing much better.”

“Of course, they can come back. I can’t wait for them to see him.”

“Plus, we can tell them his name. I didn’t want to tell them without you.”

Smiling at him with tears in your eyes, you nodded before turning back to the baby in your arms. After a little while he slowed down and stopped before falling back to sleep. While you repositioned him and covered yourself back up, Dean went out to get your family.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is finally here! Thank you everyone who left kudos or a comment! I have loved writing this story and all the support means the world to me. I might add a timestamp in the future but right now I'm going to focus on another story that I've been writing for awhile. Hope you enjoy the conclusion!

He was back in just a few minutes with everyone in tow. Smiling at them as they came in, you saw the relief in their eyes at seeing you awake. Sam walked forward to see his nephew, bending down to look at him as he lay sleeping in your arms.

“You want to hold him?”

“Yes” was his immediate response.

You carefully handed him over before slowly sitting up more, stopping when pain ran through you again. Looking up, you saw Jack and Cas coming to stand beside your bed. Reaching up, you pulled them down for a hug, one at a time.

Jack reached out to touch your head, but you shook your head, “I know you want to help but I need to do this the old-fashioned way this time. It would look really weird when I showed no signs of an incision right after they finished sewing me up. Besides, the pain doesn’t bother me much, it’s all worth it for him.”

“What’s this little guys name by the way?” Sam spoke up from where he was staring at the baby.

Glancing to Dean, you smiled before answering, “This is Robert Henry Winchester. Bobby for short.”

Sam glanced up, “He’s going to cry you know. When you tell him,” he grinned, “can I be there to video tape it?”

“Samuel Winchester! You wouldn’t dare!”

Sam pouted, “Fine, but when are you going to tell him?”

“When they get here,” Dean spoke up from beside your bed. “They are on their way now, should be just a couple more hours now. I called them right after I talked to you guys earlier.”

After that, time was spent with little Bobby being passed around and everyone getting a chance to hold him. When he was finally given to Dean, he sat beside you holding him since you had fallen asleep not long before. You were woken up when you heard voices. Opening your eyes, you saw Jody, Donna, all the girls, and Bobby. They were talking to Dean who was still holding your son. They glanced at you and smiled when they saw your eyes were on them.

Jody rushed over to you, “I’m so glad you’re okay, (Y/N). Dean called us in such a panic I was certain we were going to lose you.”

You pulled her in for a hug before leaning back to look at everyone. Dean came over to your side, so you could introduce baby Bobby to everyone together.

“Guys, this is Robert Henry Winchester. Bobby for short,” as you said the last part you locked eyes with Bobby. He was left speechless, with what looked like tears in his eyes before he smiled and came to hug you.

You were about to speak up again when little Bobby started fussing again. He was ready to eat again.

“Sorry guys, I think he’s hungry,” you told them apologetically.

They all left, saying something about finding a hotel. Once they were gone, Dean handed over your son, helping you sit up a little more. Over the next two days you fell into a routine. You woke up every couple of hours to feed Bobby, getting what sleep you could while recovering from surgery and having a newborn. Dean stayed by your side the whole time, only leaving to take a shower in the bathroom attached to your room. You also learned more about Bobby’s birth after you passed out.

Dean had held him as he sped to the hospital, once there you had been whisked off and he went with Bobby to be checked out. Turns out, if you had gone full term you probably would have had a ten-pound baby considering that he was born weighing 8lbs 9oz. You had glared at Dean and told him he was never coming near you without clothes on again, to which he just laughed.

Soon enough, Dr. Bishop cleared you to go home, on the strict orders to not lift anything heavier than Bobby and to go to Dr. Haynes in a week. With that in mind you piled into Baby with your son and Dean to head home. Sam and the others had made their way to the bunker yesterday to help get it ready for your arrival. They wanted to make your recovery as easy as possible.

Once you were home, everyone helped you get settled before giving little Bobby one last cuddle before leaving to give you time with your new family. Sam decided to go out too, and you had a suspicion that it was to meet up with Eileen. They had gotten closer and you thought they were probably dating by now.

It was soon just you, Dean, and your son. As you finished nursing him and laid him in his crib, you felt Dean come up behind you and lightly rest his hands on your sides. You both stood there just watching him before Dean pulled you out of the room and to your own. He helped you to lay down, your incision still very sore, before laying down with you. He kissed your head and lightly draped his arm around you.

“I still can’t believe he’s here,” you told Dean.

“I can’t believe how amazing you are, or that you let me call you mine. You are both amazing.”

“Can we do this? I mean honestly, are we going to be able to hunt and still raise a child?”

Dean kissed your forehead, “We can, and we will do this. Even if that means not hunting, our son will grow up safe and loved by the best mother he could ever have. He has a huge family that will stop at nothing to keep him safe.”

“And the most wonderful father,” you added. You knew with Dean anything was possible. There would be hard times, but the good times would make it all worth it. You couldn’t wait to see what the future held in store for your little family.


End file.
